Coming of the Dragon
by xyvortex
Summary: Harry's sixth year has started at Hogwarts and A new DADA teacher has arrived. Harry will need his help along with new friends and old enemies to stem the danger coming.
1. The arrival

This is a rewrite of my first fanfic. Be gentle

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything in the franchise is the property of J.K. Rowling, Dungeons & Dragons is a property of TSR. Rating is PG-13 for mild violence and swearing, may turn to R in later chapters.

Coming of the Dragon

Chapter 1

The welcome feast had just started for Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. The 'boy who lived' sat at the Gryffindor Table surrounded by his closest friends and classmates yet he never felt so alone in his life. Sirius, his godfather and one of the last links he had to his parents had died trying to save him; and in Harry's heart of hearts he knew it was his fault.

He revisited that room in the department of mysteries every night in his dreams. Harry relived it all; the fight, Sirius' fall through the veil and the gut wrenching hate that he felt for Bellatrix Lestrange. She had been the one to hit his godfather with the stunner that sent him through the veil and when he'd confronted her at the ministry. The thought of killing her had been present even if he'd held it in check. After school let out he made a vow to himself that prophesy or not Harry Potter would no longer be a victim.

Over the summer he'd distanced himself somewhat from his friends and tackled his studies with an intensity that would make even Hermione jealous. From Flourish and Blotts he'd ordered all manner of books covering hexes, jinxes and charms. Bullying Uncle Vernon he'd even made the trip to Knockturn Alley, in disguise, searching for books on the dark arts. Harry knew however that all his studies would be in vain without practice and for that he would need permission from the ministry to use his wand outside school.

Frustrated one day after rereading a complicated sizing charm that would expand the size of his room considerably he'd grabbed his wand and cast the spell. Walking over and opening the window for the owl he was expecting shortly he then sat down and began writing on a piece of parchment. When the bird arrived he told it to wait and reviewed the note he was sending to fudge.

_Dear Minister,_

_With the return of Lord Voldemort it has come to my attention that I require additional study and practical use of spells outside school. I understand that there have been some misunderstandings over the last few years between us and I hope it has no effect on your decision. If by some chance, however, you are unable to grant me use of my wand; I will be filling my spare time by writing a daily column for the Daily Prophet detailing my experiences with the ministry and your personal involvement in all of them. It should make fine reading, don't you think?_

_Regards_

_Harry Potter._

Feeling almost like a Slytherin, the boy sent off the note addressed to Minister Fudge along with the unopened post from the department of underage magic. The Reply came back less than twenty minutes later when a very flustered looking Cornelius Fudge arrived on the doorstep of number 4 with an official dispensation to use magic outside school and his solemn promise that the ministry would provide the boy with whatever aid he desired, 'as it was the right thing to do.'

Now back at Hogwarts he picked at his food and let the noises of the feast wash over him. His two best friends were obviously worried about him and were trying with little success to draw him out. Ron, his mouth stuffed with food, was going on about the Chudley Cannons and their coming fight for the championship cup. Hermione, on his other side, went on at length about their OWL's and was pestering him to find out what he'd scored. Others at the table were carrying on their own conversations but Harry could still catch them sneaking concerned glances in his direction quite often. Looking up he spotted many people giving him the same half-hidden looks his housemates were. All of the tables seemed to have a great interest in his well-being except one.

From the looks on their faces he could tell the Slytherins couldn't care less about how the 'boy who lived' was feeling or if he was eating. He knew that if he dropped dead at that moment there were many among them that would likely have thrown a party. The sixth and seventh year students in particular seemed to be the ones who had it in the most for him while the younger years actually looked afraid though at a glance he knew there wasn't a single person at their table that didn't at some level or another.

One of the by-products of his magical development that summer had been a growing ability to sense auras. It was almost too easy, like refocusing your eyes to see things just a bit differently. When he did it the experience was much like stirring a fire and watching the cloud of sparks rising except that from the colors of these sparks inside a person or object he could tell everything from their magical potential to what they'd had for dinner the night before and how much they'd liked it. At first he'd looked at it as a gift, some kind of toy to play with but after he'd had a visit with his friends he wished that he had never developed it.

They'd met at the Leaky Cauldron to go shopping for their course materials as they had done or tried to do every year since their first. Greeting his two best friends and feeling his resolve to distance himself from them weaken a bit he let them pull him into Diagon Alley. Wondering what the amazing place would look like viewed through his new sense he'd slipped his vision over and gaped in wonder all over again at the beauty of the place. He turned to his friends to share his revelation when he started back. It was the first time he'd looked at them this way and most of what he saw would be expected. They both held good feelings for Harry, though more-so for each other but what shocked him the most was the fear that shot through them every time they looked his way. His best friends were afraid of him.

Snapping himself out of his little flashback he scanned the Slytherin table with interest. In spite of how much the students of that house hated him, he actually found it a breath of fresh air. Feelings for Harry by them was the same on their faces as it was in their hearts. When it came to that at least they held nothing back. He knew he wouldn't be making any friends with them but at least he knew where he stood.

Having seen enough of them he'd almost turned away when he noticed the lone figure sitting apart from his housemates. Though the blond boy held his misery hidden behind an air of indifference, it was all to apparent to Harry. This boy above all others should be taking comfort if not finding absolute joy in Harry's obvious depression but so wrapped up was he in his own troubles that he hadn't even seemed to notice. Draco Malfoy was in hell.

The summer hadn't been kind to the Malfoys. Lucius, the boys father, had been imprisoned for his actions at the ministry of magic earlier that year. Minister Fudge used the Malfoy family scapegoats and seized all their monies and estates. Draco's mother Narcissa had also been cut off from any access to the Black fortune by Sirius' will that left everything in Harry's name. Desperate, she had sought out the dark lord for help. Draco still remembered the fear he'd felt standing at her side as the dark lord hand sat regarding them from his throne-like chair then laughed at them contemptuously and declared her the penniless whore of a man who, with his son, had failed him so many times. They'd had the Cruatius cast on them both before being dumped in some dirty London Alley.

Left with only a small trust for Draco by one of Narcissa's uncles, they'd been forced to live as muggles and in near poverty. Years of heavy-handedness by Lucius along with his arrest at the ministry had soured the reputation of the Malfoys with the wizarding world at large and Voldemorts followers were instructed by him not to assist either of them on pain of death or worse. When the boy or his mother tried to get any kind of job in the magical world they had been soundly refused. This had been the final blow for Narcissa. Completely unhinged she could be heard in their little apartment hosting lavish parties where she was still the center of wizarding society.

Coming back to school seemed to be no better for Draco either. His fathers disgrace following him, the former 'prince of Slytherin' had been reduced to an outcast. People that had months ago professed themselves and his friends and allies had refused to speak with him or even acknowledge his presence. Harry continued to watch the boy scrumptiously watch the boy, trying to decipher the swirling emotions coming off him when his attentions were suddenly pulled away when the wards about the castle surged so violently that the shock of it knocked him off his bench.

As the boy reeled in shock a loud gong reverberated through the great hall. Galvanized by the sudden noise the professors rallied with a speed and confidence that betrayed practice as they prepared to defend the school. The new DADA professor not having arrived yet, Professor Snape took charge of the teachers defending the great hall. Directing professors McGonagal and Flitwick to secure the windows, he then sent Hagrid and Professor Sprout to calm the students. Finally, teaming himself with the headmaster they began strengthening the wards already in place on the door and walls.

Watching the two with his enhanced senses the boy gaped in shock. He'd known Snape to be a competent wizard but the spells he was casting were not that far from Dumbledore's level. Moving with a speed and efficiency that was amazing to watch, the man wove a nearly impenetrable barrier around the great hall; Harry began to truly understand why the headmaster put so much confidence in the potions master.

When they'd finished, Dumbledore went back to the head table and froze in place for a moment with his head tilted as if listening to a voice only he could hear. When he finally lifted his head he addressed the students. "Everyone, everyone, please stay calm. While the wards surrounding the castle have been breeched by persons unknown, no hostile actions have been taken against staff or students. The hall is quite well protected and you may rest assured that no harm will befall you here."

Professor Dumbledore cocked his head for a moment as if listening to something only he could hear then called again for attention of all of the students. "Severus, you and the rest of the professors may stand down, there is no danger here. While his coming is ill-timed and a bit ill-mannered, our visitor is _invited_." Dumbledore seemed to be speaking directly to Professor Snape at the last to forestall the expected retort.

It was Just then that Harry noticed a glow approaching the entry doors from the outside. Whoever was approaching was extremely powerful and their mere presence was enough to make the magical protections on the room shudder. The wards to the doors suddenly vanished as if they head never been cast, the doors themselves swept open revealing a figure wrapped in a hooded cloak of forest green.

A pair of tanned, slim hands reached up from inside the cloak and pulled back the hood. Revealed was a man, beautiful was the only description for him. His skin was smooth and without blemish, his eyes even greener than Harry's and seemed to glow slightly. His hair was the colour of wheat and long enough to flow over his shoulders and half-way down his back. A band of silver circled his brow, holding his hair in check and exposing a pair of elegantly pointed ears.

Stopping before the head of the table, the man nodded a slight bow toward the headmaster, who returned it in kind. "Greetings Albus Dumbledore from the High court of the elves and the clan Silverheart." The man spoke with a melodic voice and the strangest accent Harry had ever heard before. He couldn't place it but the sound made him think of the wind a breeze rustling forest leaves. A smile broke out the elf's face and he continued "I see the years have kept you well old friend. I've come at your request and am quite pleased to tell you that your protections on the castle are much improved."

Harry gaped at the man. He 'd said the wards were improved? They'd all watched as the schools defenses were brushed aside like a curtain by this man.

A twinkle in his eye, the headmaster responded, "Your coming is highly appreciated Lord Silverheart, the years have left you untouched as always. I have prepared, as you requested, a tower for your charges during your stay." Bidding the man to turn and face the hall, the professor spoke to them all. "This is Lord Silverheart, a representative of the high elves. He teaches at a school somewhat different from our own in the Americas. He will also be, at my request, the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher this year. There will also be a number of his students joining us from Davens Institute, where he teaches. They've come to learn of our world and from us, as well as have you learn of them. Each house will have seven students from his school, one to each year, who will share class time and meals. Treat them as you would have yourselves treated were you in their place. We shall divide the new students and return to our feast."

"Of course." The elf turned towards the open space left by their combat and raised a hand. Moments later a swirling vortex of purple energy opened itself and a group of twenty-eight children ranging in ages from eleven to seventeen walked through the portal into the hall.

"These are my students. They do not use magic as you do but practice powers of the mind. Both of your kind have lived here since times immemorial yet suspicion and hatred have kept you divided. The time is coming for your world where the strength of all will be needed to survive. You must learn to accept those different from yourselves and open yourselves to question that which you thought you knew. This is what I ask of you all." with that the man turned and took his seat at the head table where he began to chat easily with the other professors.

Harry and the other Gryffindors greeted their guests and the introductions started. Eldest and easily the tallest of them was Dwayne. At six and one half feet tall the cocoa skinned boy seemed imposing but with a soft voice and delightful accent common to the Boston area where he grew up. The boy began talking to Ron and they fell into a spirited discussion of chess.

A sixteen year old with shaggy brown hair and Mediterranean features introduced himself as Alec Wilson. The boy seemed to communicate in just a look that he understood some of Harry's pain, even though he'd said nothing of it. Holding out his hand he introduced himself and said he'd heard about them from the current events class at school. Harry was flummoxed that he'd been heard of across the ocean and felt a little better when the other boy assured him that nobody made a big deal about it.

Next was a brown headed youth named Bobby. He moved with grace and was quite shy but seemed overly protective of his younger brother, Adam. The younger of the two brothers was whip thin and wiry. His exuberance seemed to go into everything he did and he quickly paired off with the newly returned Weasley twins.

The last three; Dustin, Cory and Earl were all younger children and Harry didn't think he'd get a chance to meet them till a bit later .

Harry studied the boys auras and realized that they were indeed different than the mages. Their auras were brighter and Alec's seemed to pulse with some silvery rim that Harry hadn't seen before. He turned to compare the elf lords aura to his students and was slightly shocked that the mans had vanished all together. The boy put his chin in his hand and decided that this would indeed be another odd year.


	2. First impressions

first fanfic and I am looking for constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything in the franchise is the property of J.K. Rowling, Dungeons & Dragons is a property of TSR. Rating is PG-13 for mild violence and swearing, may turn to R in later chapters.

Harry Potter & the Coming of the Dragon

Chapter 2

At the Slytherin table the meeting of the two groups was less than cordial. Even as the foreign students tried to introduce themselves, members of the house began to treat them with marked distain. "We know your kind." Blaise Zabini spoke up, "Your lot are nothing but thieves and spies, worse than filthy mud-bloods."

Brandon, one of the elder boys in the group was obviously losing his temper and got up to confront the rude wizard. "You really shouldn't be throwing stones, we all know you wizards are just lazy cowards that hide behind your magic." Blaise was quickly flanked by two gorillas named Crabbe and Goyle.

Across the hall , Harry and his friends noticed the confrontation escalating at the Slytherin table. "What are they up to now?" Harry groaned inwardly as he directed their guests attention to the group arguing across the room. They were not alone in spotting the trouble, throughout the hall, groups of students had ceased their conversations to watch . Even the at the head table, all eyes were drawn to the tableau. The three Slytherins had drawn their wands and pointed them at the new students and were waving them in a menacing manner. Harry turned to Alec and said, "We should go help them." The boy shook his head and gestured at a different part of the table, "I don't think that we'll have to."

Blaise and his goons had squared off against the boy, who had been joined by another of his friends to stand against them. The three wizards raised their wands to cast their first jinxes when a spell was suddenly cast from another quarter.

"Expelliarmus!" The wands flew from the three boys and into the waiting, out-stretched hand of Draco Malfoy.

Standing with his wand at the ready but not pointed, the Slytherin prefect spoke. "Back off you lot, you're looking more like a bunch of gorillas than sixth year Slytherins. Zabini," Draco's tone a good imitation of Professor Snapes, "I would expect this from those two, they haven't a brain between them. You are supposed to be a bit more intelligent than that.

Forgetting, for the moment, the original target of their attack the three boys turned on Draco. "You have no place ordering us around Malfoy," a sneer crossed Zabini's face. "A penniless son of a total disgrace. Why don't you just off yourself and save the Dark Lord the time and trouble."

Stung and angered by the snide comments from his former friend, the young man started to respond when a hand came to rest gently on his shoulder. "Mr. Malfoy is still a prefect for Slytherin, Mr. Zabini," Professor Snape glided past his young charge to face the three teens. "as a prefect it is his responsibility to ensure that none of my students embarrass this house, which you and your buffoonish companions have so oafishly done. I will see you in my office before first class tomorrow but I believe that in the mean time you young men need to burn off some of that excess energy. I think a week of detention with Mr. Filch would be... appropriate?" Turning away from the table and sweeping towards the entryway to the hall, the potions master spoke without looking back. "Mr. Malfoy, come with me and bring their wands with you."

Sweeping around, his robes billowing behind him, Snape exited the hall with Draco close on his heels. Harry had watched the entire confrontation in shock. Malfoy was being treated almost as badly by his own house-mates as Harry was himself. The boy had been an utter git to all of the Gryffindors since first year. He had countless times insulted, sabotaged, and tried to cause bodily harm to Harry and his friends but at this moment, remembering the almost dead look on the boys face after Snape had intervened, he felt truly sorry for the boy.

"that one has a lot of pain in him."

Turning to regard Alec he nodded "He did look kind of sad."

"Cor Harry, what you care about Malfoy?" said Ron, "He's nothing but a git anyway."

"I know Ron but I've never seen him like that before. He looked so... lost."

"He's had a lot happen to him in the past few months, he's got pain coming off him in waves." Alec asserted, "Most of it he's keeping bottled up, trying to act like nothings wrong like you do Harry but he doesn't have your strength. It'll break him eventually."

Sputtering the food from his mouth Ron looked at him with horror, "How do you know all that? Can you read our minds?"

With a startled and scandalized expression Alec exclaimed "No!... well not exactly. I couldn't go into your head without you knowing. It's just that most of you guys don't have any shields at all and you're projecting your emotions like a beacon. Its like trying not to listen in on somebody shouting at the top of their lungs."

With an uncomfortable look on his face Harry asked, "So how much do you hear?"

With a shrug the boy responded, "Not lots, I can hear whatever you're thinking at that second, and strong emotions like the kind you and that boy over there is putting out are like a flare in a dark room. Mostly we try to block that kind of thing out because maddening if you're in a crowded place too long unshielded."

As the boy finished his explanation, Lord Silverheart called for his students and lead them from the hall. The feast wound down and the prefects were called to lead the first years to their respective dorms. Harry walked along with Ron and Hermione as they led their charges to the fat lady and shared the password for the month "Exploding snaps."

Inside Professor Snapes office the man closed the door behind himself and Draco. After casting a few protective spells on the room and door he turned towards the boy, took the wands from his unresisting hand and placed them on his desk. Fully facing the boy again he studied him.

The summer had affected the boy greatly. Gone was the knowing sneer that had seemed painted on the boys face since that first day of school five years ago. The fire that smoldered in his eyes had almost been snuffed out. He looked drawn and shrunken, the skin so much paler than was his normal hue.

The Professor Placed his hands on the boys shoulders and gazed deeply into the tortured eyes of his charge. With a voice softer and more gentle than any of his students would believe capable, he attempted to draw the boy out of his shell. "Draco, talk to me. It's Severus,your godfather. You don't have to pretend with me." The blond Slytherin stood rigid for a moment before beginning to visibly tremble and tears began to leak from his eyes. All at once he became limp and collapsed against his mentor. Professor Snape said nothing, simply held the boy as his own tears began to flow.

The Gryffindor common room was quiet that night. The first years were all in their beds, almost everyone else had also called it a night leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting together in front of the fire pondering the days events. "what you think Harry?" said Ron, staring into the fire, "Silverheart's students are kind of creepy, being able to see in peoples heads I mean."

"It's more than that," Responded Hermione, "His name was familiar, I knew that I'd read it before, here in 'Hogwarts a History' there are entries of several defense teachers all with the name Silverheart going back almost six hundred years."

Harry thought for a moment and asked, "So what you're saying is that his family has been involved in the school that long?"

Pulling out the thick volume and opening it to a marked page she pointed to an illustration on it. "Not exactly."

Centered on the page was a sketch as clear as any modern photograph depicting the Hogwarts faculty of seventeen ninety. In the back row by the Headmaster was a picture of Lord Silverheart looking exactly as he did that night.

As his friends went to bed, Harry stayed by the fire assuring them that he would be up directly. He couldn't get Malfoy out of his head. By all rights he should feel nothing but hate for the blond Slytherin. His father had lead the death eater attack at the Department of Mysteries that had resulted in Sirius' death. Draco himself had spent the last five years trying to make his life hell

Tonight, however, all Harry could think of was how much Draco's pain was closer to his own. His father wasn't dead but he was imprisoned in Azkaban which was some ways was worse. The Ministry had stripped the Malfoy estate of all its monies and property, leaving them penniless. His family was also disgraced in the eyes of the wizarding world and apparently by Voldemort himself as all of his friends now shunned him, likely at their parents command. Remembering Alec's words at the feast, he decided that he would keep watch on the other boy, though not exactly sure why.

R&R


	3. The first day

franchise is the property of J.K. Rowling, Dungeons & Dragons is a property of TSR. Rating is PG-13 for mild violence and swearing, may turn to R in later chapters.

Harry Potter & the Coming of the Dragon

Chapter 3-Charms, Potions and detentions

The three Gryffindors found their way to the great hall for breakfast. Harry scanned the hall, noting that Silverhearts students had yet to make an appearance. Malfoy, however, had already arrived. And seemed much more animated than he had last evening.

They sat and enjoyed a leisurely breakfast, finding time between bites to wonder what their classes would be like that year. Harry had done well enough on his OWL's to be eligible Necessary NEWT level courses to become an Auror. Ron, said he was just relieved that he wouldn't have to take NEWT potions as he hadn't gotten high enough marks to move on but it wouldn't matter as he would be following his fathers footsteps into the ministry. Hermione, her mind set on teaching, had scored 'O' on all of her subjects. As they continued to talk he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Malfoy was watching them.

Trying not to be obvious he began to observe the Slytherin in return. The expected sneer that was normally present had disappeared, in its place was a look of almost longing. The boy had become so intent on watching the three that he wasn't even giving the pretense of eating, he simply sat and watched. Finally, unable to control himself, returned Malfoys gaze full on. The Slytherins reaction was instantaneous, his eyes hardened, his jaw set sending a look of absolute hate at Harry he quickly turned back to his meal and didn't look back up again.

The trio had nearly finished breakfast when Alec and his friends came in. Now dressed properly in black school robes with silver trim. Each wore in place of their house badge, a device which consisted of two stylised silver crescents facing each other and forming the general shape of a valentines heart. These were fixed on a forest green badge. "That's the Crest for Lord Silverheart." supplied Hermione. The students all took places at their respective tables, Alec coming to sit across from Harry.

Wishing everyone a good morning he dug into his meal with gusto. Ron, impressed at the speed that the other boy was making his meal disappear commented, "You must be hungry."

Grinning and nodding down the table at the three youngest of the American students who had already refilled their plates twice, "Not as much as them."

Hermione, unable to decide to be more awestruck or disgusted by the performance of the students asked, "Don't they feed you at your school?"

Quickly swallowing his current mouth-full of food, Alec responded. "Yea, it's just that we're still getting used to things here. We had to get up early because Jayxom said that the run would be harder than at home because of the altitude. Then we had to clean up and get here to not miss breakfast.

Ron, looking like he had swallowed a slug, said, "Running?"

"Yeah, well at home we do physical training, running , some weights and sparring in the morning before breakfast." Taking an quick drink of pumpkin juice he continued. "Anyway, it's what we do at home and Jayxom wanted to continue here, its supposed to wake us up and make us more alert. All it makes me is hungry."

Harry scrunched his eyebrows together and asked "Hold on. How early, exactly, did you lot get up this morning?"

"Probably four A.M."

The Gryffindors all stopped and stared, "You lot get up at Four in the morning every day?" Ron asked,

"Not every day, I mean at home we get up a whole hour later."

Harry, deciding he'd heard more about the subject than he cared to, asked, "Excuse me but who is Jayxom, is he a student? I don't remember his name."

Hermione jumped in, "I do, I stayed last up last night reading about him in 'Wizards of the Millennium: a thousand years of Archmagi' Jayxom is Professor Silverheart's given name."

Harry looked to the other boy in confusion, "You call him by his first name?"

The boy shrugged, "It's what he wants us to call him." All of them were startled out of their conversation as the bell sounded calling them to their first classes. Harry would have NEWT potions with Hermione and Ron was off to muggle studies.

As they walked towards the dungeons, Harry talked to Alec about their visit to Hogwarts. He found out that the boys schedule was arranged so that they shared most classes. Alec also explained that they were to participate in the class as much as possible even without magic. "I'm not sure exactly what Jayxom expects me to accomplish in your potions class, there is nothing like it really it at Davens"

Hermione asked the boy, "You don't? What do you do if somebody is hurt and there are no healers close by?" The boy shrugged, "well we can empower crystals with 'spells' like healing but its not like mixing a potion I'm sure.

Coming to the classroom they entered to see that most of the students had already reached their seats. As the three made for a still empty table they heard the voice of the potions master from the shadows across the room. "Mr. Potter, do not bother finding a seat. I will not have Ms. Granger carry you through yet another year in my class." His silky voice dripping with venom, "Please come up here and sit by Mr Malfoy."

Harry stopped, not really surprised by the snide tone, or that he would be singled out by the greasy git, but it worried him that the man would place him with Malfoy. It was as if the man was trying to provoke him into a fight to remove him from the class. Swearing to himself he wouldn't give the greasy git the satisfaction he took his new seat. Harry looked to his new partner in potions and saw that the arrangement wasn't exactly to the other boys liking either.

Malfoy, on hearing the professors words looked up as if betrayed. He quickly steeled himself as the boy approached and sat down beside him. "So Potter, no Weasel or Granger to hide behind this year, I'd enjoy watching you squirm except now I'll have to listen to your incessant whining about the unfairness of it all."

His temper getting the best of him, Harry responded. "Sod off Malfoy. At least I have friends."

Harry cringed inwardly even as he spoke the words. While he despised Malfoy and the way he'd treated him over the years, the pain he saw flash through the other boys eyes disquieted him greatly. Knowing he had stepped too far, he tried to think of something to say to make it right but never got a chance.

"Mr. Potter, ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn in my class," said Professor Snape. "This year you all would do well to close your mouths and pay attention. You will be dealing with powerful and dangerous concoctions. An improperly prepared potion could potentially be more disastrous than a melted cauldron," Snape Stared pointedly at Neville, who had made it into NEWT potions by the barest of margins. Turning his eyes to Harry again, he said "This year may well tax you far beyond your limits."

The rest of the potions class went downhill from there. Malfoy had recovered his tongue and had been verbally abusing Harry for the entire session. The potion they were making was a weak form of vertassium. The Blond Slytherin criticized every action Harry made. Finally near the end of class as the potions were almost finished, Draco nudged Harry's hand as he was adding the Unicorn tears pouring in the entire vial rather than the three drops called for.

Harry grimaced as he watched two hours worth of tedious work dissolve into and through both the cauldron, the table and start eating into the floor. Turning angrily to Malfoy he yelled "What the bloody hell did you do that for?"

Quickly pulling his wand and putting it at the ready The blond boy responded, "Temper Potter, wouldn't want to have an... accident would we?" The boys stood glaring at each other the tension rising until Professor Snape decided to finally step into the altercation.

Coming between the two teens the potions master put a gentle hand on Draco's wand hand and eased it down to his side while glaring heavily at Harry. "I see that some of us cannot even carry out even the simplest instructions. Mr. Potter twenty additional points from Gryffindor for your abysmal performance today, as well you both will serve detention this evening and properly complete today's assignment."

The younger Slytherin looked in askance to his head of house. "Excuse me professor but why should I serve Detention with him? He was the one that ruined the potion."

Turning his gaze to his godson, the potions master nodded. "I understand that Mr. Malfoy but this course requires that you turn in all assigned projects... as this is a paired assignment you will have to serve detention with your partner to finish it." With that the bell sounded, marking the end of the first period. Harry gathered his things and left the class before he could fall to temptation and hex them both to oblivion.

Harry met up with Hermione and Alec on the way to NEWT Charms. In this class at least Harry felt relaxed enough in that he could shine. They reviewed basic charms that first day which also gave Alec a chance to show some of his talents. They were all impressed with his ability to move objects without wand or spell. He was able to become invisible and to even Professor McGonnagal's surprise changed into a dog, a rabbit and a hawk. Properly trained mentalists, it seemed, could change into any animal or thing for that matter as long as they had been in contact with their subject long enough to copy it. The class flew by and by the end everybody was ready to break for lunch.

Arriving at the great hall they joined back with Ron and recounted their day. Ron was properly outraged at the way Snape was treating Harry but was intrigued by Alec's shape-changing ability. Harry was eager to get to Defense against dark arts later that day, wanting to see what kind of teacher Silverheart would be. The only thing he wasn't looking forward to was his detention later that night. Somehow he had a feeling that this would be quite a long year.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

please read and review...


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything in the franchise is the property of J.K. Rowling, Dungeons & Dragons is a property of TSR. Rating is PG-13 for mild violence and swearing, may turn to R in later chapters.

Harry Potter & the Coming of the Dragon

Chapter 4-DADA and Revelations

Entering the defence classroom they found it greatly changed from previous years. Not only had the room's decoration changed but the very shape as well. The stuffy classroom from previous years had been replaced with a large circular room with the desks lining the edge and facing the centre. Of the walls and ceiling, there seemed to be none. Beyond the edge of the room was a grassy clearing surrounded by forest.

Harry and his friend stopped just inside the doorway taking in the scene. Alec walked farther into the room and spun around once, a huge smile on his face. "What so happy mate?" Ron asked,

"This is Aowyn, the Dragon Spine forest. It's Jayxom's home. The second half of every school year we go here, kind of a field trip to learn about woodcraft.

Hermione standing beside him commented, "It's beautiful, is this in America?"

With a secretive smile the boy answered, "Not Hardly."

As if saying his name had been a summons the Elf Lord appeared in the centre of the room causing an uncomfortable murmur among the Hogwarts students. No one, according to Hermione and her books, was supposed to be able to apparate within the school grounds. Standing in the middle of the room he swept about once to survey the students, giving them a chance to examine him as well.

Jayxom was dressed differently than he had the previous evening. He still wore the silver circlet holding his hair in in place as well as the green hooded cloak that he had worn the night before. Beneath it he was clothed in a silky, off-white shirt with green embroidered trim made to look like vines, an ornate leather vest, comfortable looking cloth breeches and well worn leather boots. His clothing was obviously well made and of expensive make but lacked the ostentation of Lockhart's wardrobe.

Bidding the students to take their seats he addressed the class. "My name, as you know is Professor Silverheart. In this classroom you may address me as Jayxom. This year we will continue to develop your skills in defence against the dark arts but after speaking with the Headmaster we will be following an additional course of study that will be new to most of you."

"The followers of Lord Voldemort can employ spells that can look into your minds and find uncover your thoughts, dearly kept secrets and even your deepest fears. All of these are weapons to be used against you and the light. Even as we speak, the thoughts of most all of you are open to me." With that statement several Hufflepuff girls turned a brilliant shade of red. "We will begin to learn to build shields that will protect you from intrusion. No spell is needed and even a muggle can learn this skill. My students will all help you in erecting and learning to maintain them."

Gesturing for Alec to come forward and then to the Blaise the elf lord continued, "There is another aspect of your training that has been neglected at this school for some time. I think a demonstration will expose it far better than simple words." Having the two stand facing each other he continued, "We will have a quick duel. Disarming your opponent only. Alec, just so you know, in a wizards duel you take the ten paces, turn and wait for the count of three to begin. It ends when you have relieved Mr. Zabini of his wand... Ready?"

Receiving nods from both students he bade them both turn and take ten paces each. Facing each other now, the Slytherin held his wand at the ready with an evil grin on his face while Alec stood in a loose stance with his hands loose at his sides. Jayxom, stepping back from the two and casting a ward around them to keep stray spells from hitting the other students began the count. "One... Two... Three!"

Before Blaise could begin to cast his first spell Alec whipped out a dagger and threw it hard at the Slytherin. Barely having time to register the object coming at him he screamed out "Reducto!" The dagger, hit by the spell, bounced away and impacted impossibly hard against the wards. Turning to face the boy again, Blaise' face showed only confusion when he found his opponent missing. Desperately searching for something to attack, he waved his wand this way and that until suddenly within his arms reach Alec appeared, simultaneously grabbing the boys wrist, twisting his arm and bringing forth a cry of pain that had him dropping the wand from his nerveless fingers.

Stepping back from the Slytherin Alec held out his hand and the wand flew into it. Blaise, fury evident in his features charged the other boy, who dropped to his back and pulling the stunned wizard along with him kicked him a good distance across the room where a mat magically appeared to prevent serious injury. Laying for a moment to catch his breath the boy turned over and scrambled to his feet, rage now plastered across his face. As he moved to approach him again Jayxom came between them and called for a halt. "Enough. Mr. Zabini, if you are not too sorely hurt I'd have yourself and Alec please take your seats. What you have witnessed here is a truth for all wizards that have been trained in the last seventy-odd years. You have become so reliant on your magic that you no longer have the ability to defend yourselves physically. This is a weakness we will begin to erase starting in the morning.

Harry's heart dropped to his stomach as he remembered "Alec's words from breakfast. As if confirming his fears the professor continued. "Each morning for the rest of the term you will be up and present here at five o'clock in the morning dressed in loose clothing and trainers. No robes or wands allowed. You will, for this class wear the same clothing I described earlier with the addition of your wand and books. For the rest of this class today we will review your knowledge of defence from previous years and begin from there."

The rest of the period was taken up with a question and answer period where the professor quizzed the students on their knowledge and filled what gaps of knowledge that he could in the short time they had. Harry found the class to be exhilarating, they now had an instructor whose knowledge at least equal to the headmasters coupled with hundreds of year's experience actually dealing with magical opponents. His teaching style was also far different than they were used to.

When he brought a new subject up he would give some basic information about it and then he would coax the class into questioning him, letting their curiosity draw out the information. Not relying on books he simply talked about his own experiences and observations. He did encourage them to refer to the books to review what they had learned and to look for anything that they thought had been missed in the lesson. "I don't want you to rely solely on your books. While they give a fine example of what to expect from the typical spell or creature, you will find that life is rarely 'typical'."

Harry had also spent the period surreptitiously watching Malfoy. Though the blond Slytherin had kept his usual façade of arrogant distain up throughout the entire class, Harry had begun to see beyond his carefully erected mask. Draco, He could tell, was just as drawn into the animated discussions, as he was himself. When Blaise had been beaten by Alec Draco had yelled along with the rest of his house in anger but there was a hidden glee evident to someone looking for it.

As the class ended and the bell rang, Harry gathered up his books, dreading the detention he would have to spend with the other boy under Snapes watchful eye. Before he could move towards the door a voice called out, "Mr. Potter, a word please before you go... alone." Confused by the request, having done nothing wrong that he was aware of and putout by the dismissal of his friends, Harry put his books back on the table and approached the Elf.

As the last of the class filed out and the doors closed the elf took a long look into Harry's eyes. "So Mr. Potter, May I call you Harry?" With the boy's curt nod, the man continued. "Harry then, I have a favour to ask of you."

Now truly flabbergasted by the mans statement the boy asked, "What could I possibly do for you professor?"

Taking the boys arm he led him towards the image at the edge of the room. "Walk with me and we'll talk."

Not knowing what the teacher had in mind as they approached the wall, Harry was surprised even as he told himself that he shouldn't be anymore as they walked into the image. They now stood in the clearing that they had seen in class. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back to feel the wind and sun on his face. The smells around them were wondrous. The scent of the trees and flowers seemed to be more intense than he remembered the last time he was near the forbidden forest. Everything seemed so vivid. "It's beautiful." Jayxom, a far off look in his eyes, answered, "more than you know."

Starting a slow stroll across the meadow he began to speak again. I have asked professor Dumbledore if it would be acceptable to ask your permission to enter your mind."

Stopping to look at the elf he asked "Why?"

The answer was and wasn't what he expected. "Voldemort. He left a piece of himself with you when he cast his spell fifteen years ago yes? Not waiting for the boy to answer he went on. "There is something coming, dangerous to wizards and muggles alike. Your Lord Voldemort, knowing or not, may play a major role in bringing it about and I am attempting to stop or at least slow its coming that your people may be more prepared when it happens."

Harry walked along no longer paying attention to the beauty around him. "What does this have to do with me?"

Jayxom lead the boy to a path on the edge of the woods leading into the trees. "Voldemort is bound to you just as you are to him. I need to see into his mind and soul, determine if he is already a part of what is to come."

"Why not just go and find out from him in person, why do you have to go through me?"

They had stopped at the edge of another clearing, a huge tree sat in the centre, the trunk easily thirty meters in diameter. At the base was a door and windows scattered around, among the roots of the tree someone had built a house. "If I go and face Voldemort directly we will likely fight and I will kill him." Forestalling Harry's next comment he continued, "If I do I may prematurely bring about the very thing I am trying to prevent."

As they talked a huge creature circled above them and landed close by. Larger than even the biggest horse, it had the rear quarters of a lion but the forelegs, neck, wings and head were of a giant eagle. Harry was stunned, staring as the great beast shuffled up and nuzzled its beak along side the elf's head. "Hello Galliard, good to see you old bird."

The man ruffled the creature's feathers and bade Harry to rub her neck. "Harry, meet Galliard. She is a distant descendant of Griff, my first Griffon mount." Frightened by the size of the creature's claws and beak but drawn to the very symbol of his house, Harry gently ran his fingers along her neck. Regarding the boy a long look that seemed more an internal debate on whether or not to treat him as a meal, the creature soon purred from deep within showing her approval.

They stood a while just admiring the animal when Harry, his curiosity piqued, asked a question that had been flowing about in his mind since it was mentioned. "Sir, if I may ask, you said that there was something coming even more dangerous than Voldemort. He is the most evil and powerful dark wizard in history, what could be worse than him?" Jayxom didn't answer for the longest time. He let his eyes wander the forest and into the slowly darkening sky. "What is coming will wipe away your entire world as you know it. Few wizards and fewer muggles would survive."

Looking into the boy's eyes he said, "My home is beautiful isn't it? It is more alive, beautiful and dangerous than anything you could have ever seen on your world, but you will if I cant stop it. The danger that will destroy your world is mine...."


	5. Detention

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything in the franchise is the property of J.K. Rowling, Dungeons & Dragons is a property of TSR. Rating is PG-13 for mild violence and swearing, may turn to R in later chapters.

Harry Potter & the Coming of the Dragon

Chapter 5-Detention

It was a very subdued Harry Potter that exited the DADA classroom and was immediately surrounded by his friends. "Harry, what did he want, what's the matter?" Ron spoke with worry, "you look like somebody snapped your broom."

Straightening and realizing for the first time that his friends were there he answered, "Hey Ron, you lot didn't have to wait for me. What time is it anyway, I have to be in the dungeons for Snapes detention by six tonight."

Hermione, answering for Ron said "Harry the door had just closed, you've been in there alone with the professor for probably less than two seconds."

Harry gazed at her uncomprehendingly. He and the Elf Lord had spent at least an hour exploring the woodlands and talking. When Jayxom had finished explaining to him the reasons behind the need for his help they had walked back by starlight returned to Hogwarts. They would be seeing Dumbledore in the morning and would begin making preparations for the Link that Jayxom wished to perform with him.

Alec, noticing the other boy's distraction said, "He told you then?" Harry simply nodded to the other boy as his friends both started talking at once trying to find out what could have been said that would have such an effect on him.

"Ron, Hermione, please don't ask," he said, "I can't tell you yet, not here." With that the boy hunched his shoulders and walked away, looking as if the weight of the world had been set upon them.

Harry sat with his friends during dinner, barely eating and not participating at all in his friend's conversation. His eyes were drawn, with everybody else's, when Snape came storming to the head table with Blaise Zabini in tow. Nobody could follow what was actually said but the gist of the conversation could be guessed from the individual professors actions.

Snape had come around the table and directly to the Elf lord. Whatever was said it was spoken with great venom. Not getting the desired reaction from the subject of his tirade he stood back and furiously pulled his wand and began casting a spell. The entire hall was shocked to their feet when it exploded in the potions masters' hand with a lout snap.

Jayxom, until then not even taking any obvious notice of the man, rose and went to the fallen wizard. Kneeling and taking the burned, bleeding hand in his own he closed his eyes. The pained expression on Snapes face suddenly changed to one of astonishment tinged with fear. Harry watched as, Jayxom's other hand came to rest on the other man's brow as they both grew completely still.

They remained motionless for several moments until the potions master ripped himself away with a snarl and swept out of the hall just short of running. Jayxom stood, watching the man go with a sad look upon his face. Going back to his seat he nodded quickly to Dumbledore and continued his meal.

Harry miserably pushed around the remains of his meal until his friends, giving up on getting him to eat stood to walk back to their common room. Wishing Alec and his friends goodbye, as they would be headed to their own tower, the three left the great hall.

----------------------------------------------

Later that evening Harry stood outside the potions classroom trying to build up the nerve to enter. Snape, leaving the great hall that evening, had been the angriest he had seen him since using the professor's pensive last year. The idea of dealing his with the kind of abuse the man would spill out on top of all else that had happened that day made him feel absolutely queasy. Finally steeling himself, he squared his shoulders and entered.

Inside, the room seemed bleaker than usual. Either the lack of friends around him or the anticipation of the next two hours made the room seem more like a prison cell. Placing his books on their now restored desk he decided to gather the components necessary for the re-constitution of their potion while he waited for Malfoy and the professor.

He had set up the Cauldron and gathered most of the items he would need and had gone back to the supply closet one last time to retrieve the unicorn tears that had caused the entire mess when he heard voices coming from the other side of a door nearby. "I'm fine Draco, leave me be. I am not injured, and you should be more concerned completing this detention and keeping your head around Potter. Now forget about Silverheart I do not expect to hear of you planning any vengeance on the man. You don't understand how dangerous he is, nor did I until tonight."

"But Severus, what did he do to you?" Draco's voice sounded concerned, "Your wand exploded I'd thought you'd lost your hand."

As the voices got closer to the door, Harry made a dash back to the table not wanting it to seem like he had been eavesdropping. With a characteristic swish of his robes, the potions master entered the room followed by his godson. Seeing Potter already at the desk his mood looked to become even worse as he strode across to the boy. "Mr. Potter, ten points from Gryffindor for beginning without my permission." Leaning over the Harry's desk he put his face very close to the boy's own. "You will learn to follow my instructions implicitly or you will be removed from this course."

Feeling another gaze upon him the boy looked to his left to see Draco Malfoy, not sneering, as he would have expected but with a look of near-total hatred on his face. Startled, the boy took a step back, half reaching for his wand expecting an attack. The other simply cocked his head and his face transformed into the cool aristocratic mien that he normally wore.

They worked in silence, Harry was surprised, Snape, watching their progress over folded hands said nothing either to encourage Draco or to harass him. At last the potion was done and sealed. The professor took the vial, marked it and told the two boys to clean their area and he would return shortly to release them. As the door closed behind the potions master, Draco whirled on Harry and shoved the boy hard on the chest. "What the hell did that freakish friend of yours do to Professor Snape?"

Surprised by the physical attack, he stumbled backwards pulling his wand out of his robes. Before he could think of a spell to cast his legs became tangled with the stool behind him and he fell, sending the wand skittering across the floor. Not about to lose the upper hand the Slytherin jumped over the chair to land on his nemesis' chest, knocking the wind from him. Harry, more used to this kind of fighting thanks to Dudley, quickly levered the taller boy off of him and they began to wrestle on the floor.

The boys traded punches and kicks, cursing and growling like animals. Images of Sirius, Cedric and all the injustices against him and his friends over the years flowed shot through him like lightning, filling him with rage and pain. Harry felt rage from years of abuse boiling up inside him and come screaming out of him as he pummelled the other boy. Draco was fighting his own demons as well as he wrestled with the raven-haired Gryffindor.

Raised in a home devoid of feeling, his father consumed with his devotion to the Dark Lord, the boy had striven futilely to gain notice and approval of his father. His mother, wrapped in her own world of social events and politics had left him in the care of their house elves and a myriad of tutors over the years. When he had entered Hogwarts and had come in contact with 'the golden boy' and his friends he became useful to his father and he had assumed that he would finally get the acceptance he craved.

As time passed at Hogwarts, however, failure after failure at either killing or kidnapping the boy was blamed on Draco. Instead of the affection and praise that he had hoped for he was insulted and even tortured with 'crucio' for not living up to expectations. When his father had been arrested, Draco had been now cast away not only by his father, but by the entire world as well. All that was left to him was a mother who barely spoke to him and a godfather that had to hide his affection for the boy for his own protection. Now Harry's new 'buddy' had hurt him and he was going to make him pay.

They continued for many minutes, screaming out at each other all the hidden secrets that drove them. In the end they had completely destroyed the classroom, they both lay on the floor by each other too tired and injured to fight anymore. Turning to the blond haired boy with his one eye that would still open, Harry spoke, "I'm sorry."

Turning over to face his nemesis the boy squinted at him. "Of course you are Potter," the comeback coming without thought, "What are you sorry about?" "Your mum and dad. I mean I thought they gave you everything you wanted. I don't even remember mine except that last bit when Voldemort came after us."

Slowly working himself up to a sitting position, the raven-haired Gryffindor looked about the room and surveyed the damage. "You realize that Snape is going to kill us for wrecking his classroom."

Malfoy, not even bothering to attempt to rise replied, "You know he can just go ahead, after this last bit I think it'd be mercy."

Struggling to his feet, Harry held out a scuffed and slightly bloody hand to the other boy. Groaning in protest the blond Slytherin took the hand and allowed himself to be hauled to a standing position as well. Leaning themselves against some broken desks the boys talked, civilly for once, first about the fight and then wandering off into the new students, their teacher and even quidich. Finally running out of things to say to each other Draco looked about the room and said, "I guess we'd best clean up this mess, Professor Snape will be back soon"

What the boys hadn't known is that the professor had never truly left. When the fight had first broken out he had turned to put and end to it when he found his way blocked by the elf. Frightened of the man but concerned with the welfare of his godson he had demanded that the man get out of his way. Refusing to budge, Jayxom assured the man the boys would be all right and needed this time.

Casting a one-way transparency charm on the door, the two men watched the fight progress to its conclusion. "I understand your pain Severus, as would both of those boys in there if you gave them a chance. Both are sons of their fathers but men in their own right. Please don't hold a grudge for others sins." With that the elf vanished leaving the Professor to deal with his students.

They had started half-heartedly turning some of the surviving desks back onto their legs and Draco asked, "You don't really think we can make this look like nothing happened do you?"

Harry turned to respond when the professor's voice cut in, "No Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, I do not think that you can." Walking in and surveying the damage to his precious equipment, the Slytherin head of house continued. "You will both report to Madame Pomfrey in the infirmary immediately. As to your punishment," Harry's heart nearly stopped, fearing the worst, "It seems that you have taken care of that for yourselves quite enough for one day. Now be gone as I somehow doubt you will wish to be present when Mr. Filch arrives to clean up this."

Both boys quickly picked up what was left of their school supplies for the door but as Harry reached for the handle, Draco stopped him. "You know, Potter, this still doesn't make us friends."

Nodding the boy noted that it had been said without a shred of malice. "No, I mean we kind of arsed that up our first year didn't we?"

Both boys looked at each other for a moment and Draco put out his hand, "Pleased to meet you, my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Taking the blonde's hand, he returned, "I'm Harry Potter."


	6. Too much information

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything in the franchise is the property of J.K. Rowling, Dungeons & Dragons is a property of TSR. Rating is PG-13 for mild violence and swearing, may turn to R in later chapters.

Harry Potter & the Coming of the Dragon

Chapter 6-A bad day

The boys had made a decision by the time they reached the infirmary. While not friends, the handshake they had shared in Snapes office marked a fresh start for the two. As they walked they talked of quidich, arguing over the finer points of different teams. Harry began to realize that he enjoyed the competitive nature of Draco's as much as he would the faithful companionship of Ron faithfulness or Hermione's mothering attention.

Talking with Malfoy, he also realized just how intelligent he was. The blond made strong clever statements supporting his arguments. He seemed almost driven to prove himself right over the other boy. Remembering his first year and the conversation with the sorting hat Harry wondered what it would have been like if he had chosen Slytherin.

Madame Pomfrey's reaction as they entered the infirmary was priceless. Dropping an armful of linens, the healer rushed to the boys checking each over for serious wounds and full of questions. Fearing that the school had been attacked somehow, she asked if there were more injured and where was Professor Dumbledore. Speaking quickly the boys told her that they were the only ones injured and that it had been an accident.

Looking at the boys critically, the woman responded, "Well in that case it looks to me like you boys have been fighting. I will have to tell the headmaster."

The boys looked to each other, not wanting to chance getting in trouble again after their lucky escape of Snapes wrath. "But Madame Pomfrey, it's like this,"

"It's quite alright Poppy, I have spoken with Professor Snape and he informed me of the 'accident' in his potions classroom tonight." Both boys started as Dumbledore himself entering the room. "Good evening Harry, Draco," the balmy old wizard turned to the healer he asked, "Do you think you can put these two unfortunate young men back to rights?"

Already bustling to her office she called over her shoulder, "A couple of healing drafts would do the trick, but I think not too strong. There's nothing like a good bruise as a reminder of caution to a young wizard."

Turning back to the two, the headmaster looked at them critically yet with a twinkle in his eye. "You know I believe that it might be prudent to move your living quarters here. It seems that the both of you spend as much time in these beds as your own." turning his gaze to Harry alone, "Professor Silverheart has spoken with you?" Dumbledore nodded in reply to the boy's own. "Good, then if there are no objections I would like to have you in my office before your first class in the morning"

The old man tuned to leave and stopped at the doorway. "Oh and please don't stay up too late, I believe that everyone's day will be starting quite early tomorrow." They watched the headmasters exit, each unable to contain a shared moan in anticipation of what was to come in a very few hours.

Harry's return to the tower a short time later created pandemonium. Still bruised and aching, the boy could not hide his injuries from his friends. It had taken a better part of an hour to convince Ron and Hermione that he and Draco had both been injured making the potion and not by any underhandedness from the Slytherin. Finally the tower quieted and he was able to sleep soundly for the first time in weeks.

-------------------------------------------

Harry stood under the spray of the shower the next morning unable or unwilling to move away. Their day had started at four-thirty that morning. Getting into the clothing left for them and hustling to the defence classroom they found the Davens students already there and waiting. Each house was separated into five groups before leading them into school courtyard to stretch and do callisthenics.

For the first time in memory, Harry felt grateful for all the chores that his family had forced him to do over the years. All around him students were struggling with the most basic exercises. Not that he was immune to the torture that their new friends were putting him through, he had given up almost immediately, trying to keep up with Alec. The boy, by his own admission, had been following a similar routine for the last three years and had the strength and endurance to prove it.

After what seemed like an eternity a stop was called to the exercise. Harry lay in a heap on the ground feeling more spent than he had in his entire life. He was wondering if it would be all right with the professors if they could all just lay here and take their classes on the lawn when he felt someone tapping his shoulder.

Standing above him was Cory, the youngest of the Americans with a grin on his face and nudging him with his shoe. "Come on Harry, all you guys got to do is a quick three mile run and you're done."

Ron, in no better shape, lay beside him. "Harry, I can't move."

Having to force himself off the ground for the second time in less than twelve hours the 'boy who lived' pulled his friend to his feet. "Get up Ron, we'll run together."

When they had finally made it back to the Gryffindor common room Harry made a bee-line for the shower and had spent a half hour under the spray of the water trying to get the ache out of his muscles and forget that he would be doing this every morning for the rest of the term. Finally getting back to his room and changing into his school robes he and Ron met up with Hermione and they staggered down to the great hall for breakfast.

Entering he spotted Draco sitting by himself at the Slytherin table, giving a slight, almost imperceptible nod that was returned by the other boy, he followed his friends to their seats. They all started in on their breakfast, their appetites increased by the morning's workout they all ate with eagerness except Harry.

Anticipating the coming meeting in Dumbledore's office the boy couldn't seem to find his appetite. He kept going over in his mind what the man had told him the day before. Could Voldemort be even more dangerous than they had imagined? How could they expect him to stop a man who may be able to bring an end to the entire world?

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed the professors getting up from the table and leaving the hall. Excusing himself to his friends, he hurried after them to Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonnagal was waiting for him in front of the gargoyle. Saying the password, they climbed the stairway to the waiting men.

Inside, everyone sat in comfortable chairs obviously waiting for the boy. Dumbledore, seeing Harry, rose to his feet and motioned for the boy to take a seat before him. "Lemon drop?" nodding as he was declined, the professor sat back in his own seat and motioned to Jayxom. The man came over to the desk and spoke. "Before we begin Harry, I'm going to tell you a little more of the reason you are here."

Perching himself on the edge of the headmasters desk he continued. "I told you what was coming but I never explained the why or the how. I want you to know these things because you're a smart lad and it might become useful for you to know. You may have not noticed but you people have really mucked your world up the last few hundred years or so. Not you personally or even wizards, but people in general. Your world is sick. It has been abused, polluted and over-populated for hundreds of years and it has finally become too much to bear".

"This has happened in the realm from which I come. Millennia past, when the insult to it became too great, the land wiped itself clean. Earthquake, floods, a plethora of natural disasters tore their civilization apart. Man and his machines were not simply destroyed but were actively hunted. The Reign of man and his machines was brought to a fiery end with the coming of the dragons."

Harry had Jayxom from continuing, "Dragons? Dragons already exist here, they're an endangered species and protected and all that." Shaking his head the elf explained, "The creatures you speak of are dragons, true, but they are as a housecat is to a lion against what is coming. The true dragons are already here and have been since the beginning of time. Buried deep underground in their lairs, sleeping and waiting for their slumber to end. This awakening is what we must halt or slow. Until the dragons awake, there will be no cataclysm."

The boy rubbed his head, all of it too much to take in. "But how is Voldemort involved in all this? Is he trying to wake the dragons?"

Getting up from his perch on the headmasters desk, Jayxom began to pace restlessly. Following the elf's progress with his eyes, he noticed the other professors in the room for the first time since the conversation had begun. The horrified expressions on their faces were a testament to the fact that they were learning all of this for the first time as well.

After a short pause to collect his thoughts, the Elf Lord continued. "I do not know that it _is_ for a fact Voldemort that I am searching for. That is why I am here. To wake the dragons it requires the intervention of IO, the great dragon. He is a great spirit, a 'god' of dragons. For him to become involved his children, Bahamut and Tiamat must be woken first. They are his eyes and ears in this and every world.

Hagrid, standing quietly until then spoke up. "Then it's a couple a dragons yer looking for."

Jayxom shook his head, "If only it were that simple. The avatars inhabit human bodies. They are for all intents and purposes asleep as the other dragons are. They live normal human lives and wake for a short while each time their human body dies. The next time both become awake they will hear the cry of your world and call IO. This is what we have to forestall.

Harry was now becoming impatient. "I still don't see how this involves Voldemort. You think he is one of the avatars?"

"Occasionally." Jayxom continued, answering Harry's question. "They will awake while they still inhabit their human host and make them incredibly powerful as a consequence. One of the avatars could have already awakened and be waiting for the other. If your Dark Lord is an avatar and has awakened, our time will be short to prepare for what is to come. It is my hope to find the avatars and prevent their awakening long enough for you people to either ready yourselves for the coming or to give you time to heal your world and prevent it."

"There's more to it isn't there?" the boy reasoned, "That you've involved me I mean. You think that I may be an avatar."

"The relationship of Bahamut and Tiamat are opposites. One good, the other evil; chaos and order. There are similarities in their relationship and your own that must be looked at." said Silverheart sadly.

With a sinking feeling, Harry asked, "What will you do when you find them?"

His eyes unreadable Jayxom answered. "The best way would be to do a 'Sleeping Beauty'. To charm the person into a deep sleep and put them somewhere well protected until the danger has passed."

The boy blanched, "That could take years."

"Or centuries," The man completed for him. "It isn't something we would do lightly. Whoever we put into this sleep will likely lose everything dear to them. Their sacrifice, however, would be nothing compared to the loss of your entire world." Harry flinched at that last bit. "How will you know if either of us is the avatar?"

Looking into the boys eyes he answered, "If it has awakened I will know when we link, if not the only sign is a particular birthmark that they both will have, an eight pointed star slightly smaller than a dime usually hidden under the hairline or in some other inconspicuous spot. I am hoping when I touch his mind that he is aware of the birthmark, if not its significance. Do you have such a birthmark?"

"No! Professor..."

Seeing the boy's distress, Dumbledore quickly raised his hand. "I believe that will be enough for now Lord Silverheart... this is entirely too much for one sitting. Harry, you will be excused from your classes for the rest of the day, go get some rest. We will talk again tomorrow."

Not even bothering to answer the headmaster the boy ran from the room, through the empty hallways into the Gryffindor tower. Throwing himself on his bed he buried his head in the pillow and screamed all of his frustration and rage into it until, exhausted, he fell asleep.

------------------------------------------


	7. Dementor's kiss

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything in the franchise is the property of J.K. Rowling, Dungeons & Dragons is a property of TSR. Rating is PG-13 for mild violence and swearing, may turn to R in later chapters.

Harry Potter & the Coming of the Dragon

Chapter Ch7- The Dementors Kiss

Harry found himself alone in a dark room. He was sitting in a plush high-backed chair facing a roaring fire the walls around were lined with dusty tomes and faded paintings. In his lap lay the head of a huge snake, its body ran down one leg and curled lazily about the chair. He was stroking the brow of the creature with his bony pale hand and paused when a hidden voice spoke. "My Lord, I have news."

A figure waited in the shadows. He had dropped to one knee upon entering his master's presence, struggling to control his trembling as he waited his lord's pleasure. A voice came from Harry's throat, not his own but a sound deep and horrid as the grave. "From Snape?"

"No my lord, the Gryffindor spy."

Lifting a goblet from a small table to his right, he stirred the dark liquid with a finger. Still looking into the fire, save his words not even acknowledging the presence of his servant. "Continue"

"An elf my lord."

His eyes flicked to the shadow cowering so near to him, "What of an elf?"

Stuttering with half concealed fear the shadow pressed on, "A high elf has come to Hogwarts along with some human children in his charge. He has taken the position as the new defence teacher and was noticed to take a particular interest in Mr. Potter."

Sitting the cup back on the table untasted and folded his hands before him in thought. "There must be a reason that he comes now. His ridiculous principles kept him from interfering the last time I came to power... what has changed?" Brooding into the fire for a short time he spoke, "Tell our spy to stay alert, any information concerning the elf must be brought to me immediately."

The shadowed figure began to stand and back away, "Hold." Standing for the first time and approaching the cowering minion he lazily stretched out his wand, "Crucio!" Falling to the floor the little man screamed in pain. "Ah, my little rodent. You who helped to bring me back into the world and returned my body to me. Remember this pain, for though you have served me well in the past and your rewards have been great, failure this close to my final victory will bring punishment that will make this seem a summer breeze." Cancelling the spell and returning to his chair he continued. "Have our pet Gryffindor keep a special eye on young Malfoy. I would be pleased to know his reaction on the latest news of his father."

Pettigrew crawled from the room as Harry's eyes were again drawn to the fire. He sat for several minutes feeling its heat and contemplating what he had learned that night. Picking up a small silver hand-mirror from the table beside him he turned it towards himself. The face of the mirror, rather than reflecting his image, was completely black, seeming to draw even the light of the room in upon itself. "Do it." He spoke the words and the blackness in the mirror seemed to stir and fade, in its place was a reflection. A gaunt, sallow face with glowing red eyes.

Harry lurched up in bed screaming. It had been more than a month since he had experienced a nightmare and the return of them was none too welcome. Whether it had been the occulomancy lessons given to him by Remus over the summer break or that Voldemort had gone into hiding he had felt some respite for a while. Now, it appeared they and the pain of in his forehead had returned with a vengeance.

He sat on the edge of his bed rubbing his scar as the door burst open. Ron, Hermione and half the Gryffindor house tried to crowd into the room at one time. "Harry, you ok?" The red head sat down at his side, looking at him with concern on his face. "You don't look well."

Harry tried to reassure his friend, "I'm fine, just tired."

"You've slept all day Harry, you missed all your classes and lunch. The dinner bell rang a few minutes ago I was coming up drag you to the great hall when you screamed."

Harry blinked, realizing that he had slept far longer than he had planned. Rubbing his eyes he grabbed his glasses off the bedside table and went to dinner with his friends, assuring them as they went that all was well. Eating better than he had in the last twenty-four hours, he thought back to his last vision with Voldemort.

Voldemort had said that there was someone in their house who was spying for him; also, he seemed very interested in the elf lords business here. Still, the man seemed puzzled by Jayxom's presence, which, Harry hoped, meant that he didn't know about the dragons. The boy racked his brain, trying to remember anything else from the dream that seemed important. Glancing across the hall he noticed Draco looking towards him with an odd, almost questioning look.

A hollow voice suddenly rang through his skull, "Do it." Feeling dread in his heart he quickly stood from the table and went to stand before the headmaster.

"Yes Harry," said Dumbledore, "what can I do for you?"

Leaning over the table and speaking in low tones to prevent being overheard Harry said, "Professor, something is going to happen at the prison... something involving Mr. Malfoy."

A look of concern crossed Dumbledore's face, "A vision Harry?"

The headmaster rose from the table with Harry's nod. Whispering a quick word to a few of the teachers including Professor Snape, they all went into a side room and had the boy repeat his entire vision to them. "Lord Silverheart if you would please contact minister Fudge, some of the order members and myself will port to headquarters and then to the prison. Harry, go back to the hall and try not to worry, we'll be back soon."

With those words the headmaster, professor McGonnagal and Snape vanished holding a lollypop from Dumbledore's robes. Jayxom, pulling a gem from his robe, spoke a quick message into it before changing it into a falcon and loosing it from a nearby window.

"Back to your house-mates now lad," the elf said with a smile, "you've done what you can and they'll be wondering where you've vanished to."

Harry went back to his friends in the great hall, seeing their searching looks he said, "I think its time I told you what was going on." Getting up they all walked towards the doors when Harry paused and turned towards the Slytherin table. Having no difficulty getting Draco's attention as he had been watching the entire turn of events with some interest, Harry waved subtly for the other boy to join them. To baffled and outraged looks from Slytherins and Gryffindors alike, Malfoy stood and followed Harry out of the hall.

It was a very odd group walking the corridors that evening. Ron and Hermione, their faces a cross between disbelief and revulsion, walked behind their friend and kept a close eye on the Blond Slytherin. Draco on the other hand seemed slightly confused by Harry's invitation but followed with his normal aristocratic grace. Last was Alec, he hadn't wanted to come but heard the boys unspoken request to help explain. Harry lead them to the room of requirement, paced in front of it a three times and opened the painting.

Inside they found a large common room, each wall hung with a different house colours. Above the fireplace was a picture of the four founders posing together. Each an embodiment of their house but with a feeling of genuine camaraderie on their faces. Before the fire were several comfortable chairs, a couch and a chessboard. Not speaking Harry took a seat in one of the chairs and waited for the others to do the same.

Ron and Hermione sat on a couch close to Harry obviously trying to show solidarity with their friend. Draco, unperturbed, took a chair facing them without a word. Alec, feeling like a fifth wheel, sat in yet another chair between the three and the Slytherin.

Ron spoke up first. "Oi Harry, why does the ferret have to be here?"

Rising to the bait the blond responded, "Most likely he wanted to have an intelligent conversation instead of your usual drivel weasel."

Ron shot out of his chair, fists clenched. "Why I ought to..."

"What?" Draco asked casually, "Make me eat slugs again? That worked so well last time."

"Just Shut it Malfoy," Hermione spoke up, "At least Ron and I are Harry's friends. You..."

"STOP!" Yelled Harry, seeing that they were headed for a major fight if it continued. "I didn't bring you all here for this, I have some things to tell you all and I need you to listen."

Harry looked them all over as silence reigned for a few moments. Seeing they had all relaxed back into their chairs he began. "First off, Malfoy and I are no-longer fighting. There's just too much going on to play that stupid game anymore. Ron..." Warning his friend as he tried to speak, "not until I've finished. There's some things I'm going to tell you that do not leave this room until the headmaster gives the word alright?" Giving a long look at Malfoy, Hermione answered, "You have our word Harry." Ignoring the two Gryffindors he looked to the boy and said as well, "You have my word."

Ignoring Ron's snort of disbelief he went on to explain the reason behind Silverhearts arrival and his interest in Voldemort and himself. The faces of the three all went through the same transformations, shock, disbelief, fear and anger.

"He cant do that mate!" said Ron, "Locking you away like that its worse than killing you."

Harry shook his head, "We don't even know if it is me Ron, it could be Voldemort or anybody."

Alec spoke up for the first time since they had entered the room. "We do know that one of the dragons is here in England, it's a wizard and somehow connected to Harry."

"How do you know all this Alec? When I talked to Silverheart he only said that it could possibly be Voldemort or myself."

The American grimaced, "I had to do some digging. I don't know how your professors do it here but Jayxom is on a terminal 'need to know' mode for prophesies. I found a passage of it in some of his notes. He doesn't want us to know it but then he probably shouldn't have taught me to read elvish." Pulling out a slip of paper he passed it around to them.

From Merlin's Cradle

A dragon born

Under emerald gaze

Bring the storm

"I don't pretend to understand it all but I figure that the it means a dragon will be or already has been born here in England and you'll be there when it wakes up Harry."

They all sat there looking uncomfortably at each other, Hermione, looking concernedly at her friend, quickly pointed out, "I see why you're worried Harry but it can't be you, I mean you'd know it wouldn't you?"

He shook his head, "The professor said that he would know if the dragon was already awake inside the person, if it wasn't nobody, not even the avatar knows who they are."

Alec spoke up again, "I don't think that's quite right."

They all turned towards the boy again. "What do you mean?"

"At home we looked up stuff on Bahamut and Tiamat after Jayxom told us about it," Alec explained, "These guys have avatars sleeping on every world and they wake up when they're needed, like what's going on here. For the most part the sleeping avatar won't know they are different unless something big happens like they almost die. Sometimes they partly wake up and the person gets flashes of all the lives that the avatar lived before that. Like you can suddenly speak a lot of languages and know stuff you never learned."

Harry asked, "How did you find this all out?"

"Some of them wrote about it, you should see the library Jayxom has back home, Hermione, you'd love It." the boy shook his head, "anyway that's what I know."

Draco looked at Harry, "So what, exactly, does all this have to do with me?"

Explaining about the dream he'd had that day the raven-haired Gryffindor told Draco of Voldemort's words concerning his father. The blond Slytherin tensed in his chair. "Why didn't you tell me this before Potter?"

"Draco, there's nothing we can do till the headmaster gets back, we can't apparate from here and even if you could what would you do? Nobody knows what's happening at the prison right now anyway." Malfoy started to speak again and then closed his mouth having nothing more that he could say. Harry was right, as much as it galled him, he would have to wait to hear of his fathers fate.

Unexpectedly the door of the room opened and Dumbledore stepped into the room. "Mr. Malfoy, if you would, please follow me to the infirmary."

Glancing at Draco, Harry saw the boys face go even paler than was normal. Standing, the Slytherin stepped through the door and was quickly followed by his former enemy.

Harry was stopped at the doors to the infirmary by Dumbledore himself. Inside he could hear the low tones of Madame Pomfrey and Draco, whose voice had taken on an almost frantic edge. Turning to the headmaster he asked what had happened at Azkaban. With a sad face the headmaster answered.

"We used a port-key to travel to Order headquarters where we picked up Alastor and young miss Tonks. We apparated to the prison and were escorted to Lucius cell. We were, I fear, too late. A dementor had entered and was in the process of administering the kiss when we banished it.

Looking towards the doors he started to ask but was interrupted. "We interrupted the creature before it could finish. Lucius' soul still rests at least partially in his body but he has been damaged in such a way that I do not know if it can be repaired. He may never awaken." Moving past the headmaster and slipping in the door he padded past the empty beds in the ward to a partially curtained off cubicle.

Lucius Malfoy was one of the men he held partially responsible for the death of Sirius, a man who had cause pain and suffering to many and had worked long to bring back Lord Voldemort. Staring into that cubicle Harry saw neither. He witnessed a father being grieved over by his devoted son.

R&R


	8. The Link

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything in the franchise is the property of J.K. Rowling, Dungeons & Dragons is a property of TSR. Rating is PG-13 for mild violence and swearing, may turn to R in later chapters.

Harry Potter & the Coming of the Dragon

Chapter Ch8

Harry woke abruptly not knowing why. Having nodded off the previous evening while sitting vigil with Draco at his father's bedside, he had slept undisturbed until something had roused him just then. Looking across to the other side of the bed he could see the blond sitting slumped against the mattress with his head cradled in his arms. The raven-haired boy slumped back in his chair and started to go back to sleep when he realized that they weren't alone in the darkened room. Standing at the end of the bed was a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes.

Jumping to his feet and whipping out his wand, he felt ill prepared for whatever danger lay before him.

"Lumos." A whispered spell cast by the shadow brought a ball of golden light into the palm of its hand. Now bathed in the warm glow of the spell the figure resolved it self into Lord Silverheart. Moving the light higher over the bed and leaving it floating there, the elf lord, motioning for the boy to remain quiet, moved silently past Harry and to the head of the bed.

Touching Lucius' head lightly with one hand he closed his eyes and seemed to go into a trance for several minutes. Harry watched the man with mixed emotions. The man radiated a feeling of security with his presence but at the same time the prospects of the link and what it could bring frightened him. With a quiet sigh the man stepped back from the figure on the bed, motioned for Harry to follow, and slipped from the room.

Exiting the infirmary he found the elf leaning against the wall in thought. "Professor?"

Looking up from his thoughts, the elf replied, "Please call me Jayxom. I'm sorry I startled you in there but I wanted to check on Mr. Malfoy without disturbing anyone."

Harry, too agitated by the entire episode to be diplomatic, snapped, "Well you didn't to a very good job, I nearly hexed you!"

Smiling in spite of the boy's tone the elf tried to put the boy at ease. "Sorry, I forget sometimes humans here are un accustomed to high elves," waving a hand in front of his face he continued, "Our eyes glow like they did in there because we can see in full darkness. A handy skill, but somewhat unsettling to sleepy people in dark rooms."

"What are you two doing out here?" Both turned to the new voice coming from the doorway, Draco stood partially hidden behind the door a cross look upon his face.

Jayxom heaved another great sigh and beckoned to the Slytherin, "Step out here Mr. Malfoy, I've things to tell you about your father's condition."

They all stood in the hallway for a few moments with the only sound the crackling of the torches that lined the walls. Draco, his hair normally perfect, now mussed from sleep, stared impatiently at Professor Silverheart waiting for him to continue. "I came tonight to examine your father because I thought I may be of some assistance. You know what happened to him last evening?" The Malfoy heir nodded, his face pale. "The dementor wasn't able to complete the kiss, your father still retains his soul, but it along with his mind has been wounded. I repaired what damage I could and put him into a trance that may assist in the healing process but he could be like this for weeks, months... or he may never recover."

"I've spoken with Professor Dumbledore, your mother will be here in the morning. She and your father will be staying in special quarters that are being prepared for him elsewhere for the length of his convalescence. Albus had suggested we take him to St Mungos but after the attack on him it is obvious his presence would pose a danger to others there. Your family will be safe, don't worry; I am assisting with the warding of their quarters myself. That being said, I am sending both of you back to your houses for the rest of the night. Get some sleep and be up for callisthenics in the morning, the exercise will help calm your mind."

Jayxom led both boys away from the infirmary and back towards their houses until leaving them at the entrance to his own. The boys continued on, not speaking or really paying attention to their surroundings when they found themselves standing atop the astronomy tower. The air, not yet sharp with the chill of the coming winter felt good on their faces as they sat on the parapet watching the stars.

"Do you miss him?" Harry was pulled out of his own private musings by the other boy's question. "Your father I mean."

Feeling a lump forming in his throat he answered, "Yes, well its not that I really remember him or my mother but I know they loved me. They died to save me." then quietly, "everybody who loves me dies."

The silence went on for a short while when Draco spoke. "I've never lost anybody before. Well my grandfather when I was little but I barely remember him. This..." his voice caught for a moment, "God Potter, how do you stand it?"

Harry thought a while, his parents, his life with the Dursleys, Sirius' death; he had survived it all somehow. "I had to. Part of it, I guess is everybody is depending on me to stop Voldemort. If I quit, gave up, a lot of people would die but its more than that. I have people that care about me, it doesn't take away all the hurt but it makes it bearable."

Draco thought about what Harry had said for a moment. "When I was six my father took me for a ride through London, he had the driver go through some muggle slums. As we rode along and looked out the window at the people he went on about how low these people were, that we were so much better. While he went on I watched a man holding his son and spinning him around. The boy was laughing so hard I thought he might cry. The joy they had together doing such a simple thing I had never felt with my father, nor have I since. I hated them for that."

They talked on through the night. Both boys baring their souls, they're hopes, fears, and their plans for their lives after Hogwarts. Harry truly did feel for Draco then. When he had turned eleven his entire world had opened up. Magic existed, he had friends and other people that wanted him around and treated him like a person. The boy before him had been treated like a prince his entire life but had never been truly close to anyone. His father and mother had been totally distant, too wrapped up in their own lives to more than acknowledge the boys existence.

The sky had just begun to brighten in the east when St. Nicholas rose through the stones by their feet. "There you are Harry, all of your friends are worried sick. You must be ready for your morning exercises in a very few minutes... hurry now!" Both boys ran to their dorms, dressed and got to the courtyard as the class began. Whether it was fatigue from the class the day before or his lack of sleep, the difficulty in performing was much greater than the day before.

Harry staggered back to his room after the class had finished and lie on his bed covered in sweat. "Come on Harry," said Ron, "Dumbledore wants to see you before breakfast and you haven't even showered yet." Staring daggers at his red-haired friend Harry cleaned himself dressed and shuffled to the headmaster's office.

-------------------------------------------------

Two large chairs now sat in the centre of the office, Dumbledore himself, Professor McGonnagal, Madame Pomfrey and Lord Silverheart all stood in a group by the headmasters desk talking. As the boy stepped into the room they turned to face him.

"Harry, dear boy," said Dumbledore, "are you ready?"

Nodding to the professor and taking a seat in one of the chairs he looked nervously up at the elf. "Sir, if we do this and it's me, you wont be putting me to sleep that second would you?"

Taking the boys hand in his own and sitting down across from him the man answered, "Relax Harry, there's only a chance that it will be you and even if it was we wouldn't do it that second. There would be preparations and I know you'd want some time with your friends. Now calm yourself, lower your walls." the elf smiled, trying to ease some of the boys tension joked, "We're really going to have to work on your shields later, your occulomancy is horrible."

Closing his eyes and letting the tension flow out of his muscles, Harry felt slim fingers brush against his temples. Harry was suddenly floating in a light mist. In front of him was Jayxom, his cloak floating around him as if alive. "We're in your mind now Harry, just stay calm and let it wander. We will come to the link soon enough."

The boy studied the mist around him and started to make out shapes in the swirling clouds. He was at the department of mysteries staring in Horror at the veil; Now he was flying a broom crazily to avoid the attentions of a Hungarian Horntail; next flying over a clearing on a hippogriff; Then He was dodging a bludger that seemed out for his blood, next he was at Kings Cross station, he had just met a red haired family and was learning how to get to the platform, then he was running from a little dog and climbing a tree to avoid it. He was alone in a room sitting in a pen; he could hear people running and screaming and a hollow maniacal laugh. The door opened and a red haired woman came into the room blocking someone behind her. She begged for the man to take her instead and there was a flash of green light.

He was in an orphanage, and he had just turned eleven. His father had abandoned him here when he was young wanting nothing to do with his freakish kind. He had just received a letter saying that he was a wizard and would be going to a special school... Now sixteen and heir and he had to be the heir of Slytherin, the chamber was open and power was in his grasp... this child was supposed to be his destruction, looking down at the little green-eyed babe over the corpse of his mother, laughing as the spell was cast one last time... Quirrell was a fool, "kill the boy." The boy's blood had sealed it. His new body rose from the cauldron, stronger by far than when he had been vanquished thirteen years before... The boy had escaped again. The fool Dumbledore had come to his rescue at the ministry when victory should have been assured... the boy... he was here!

Clutching his head Harry Jerked back from Silverhearts grasp. His scar throbbing with a level of pain he'd not felt before, he nearly fainted. Jayxom, not looking much better, rose unsteadily to his feet.

"The minds of madmen..."coming around the chair and cupping his face in his hands a few moments, he seemed to regain his composure. "Harry, I couldn't sense the dragon in either Voldemort or yourself. If you think you're up to it I'd like you to let Poppy examine you for the mark." With the boys hesitant nod he and Madame Pomfrey went into an adjacent room that he had never noticed before and Jayxom turned back to the headmaster.

The elf lord waited for the door to close and spoke. "If the boy doesn't have the mark then my job becomes more difficult. Voldemort may still have the mark and be unaware but if he doesn't have it either..." Dumbledore puzzled, "It could be anyone and time is running out. My children and I will stay on the rest of the year, hopefully something will present itself, if not we may have to move as many of your people and mine across before the end"

"Of course Jayxom," said the old wizard with none of his normal twinkle present, "but let us hope it doesn't come to that."

Both men quit speaking as Harry, his face cherry red, exited the adjoining room and straightened his robes. "He doesn't have the mark." Proclaimed the healer. With a strained smile they bade the boy go down and get some breakfast. The young Gryffindor went eagerly, happy that for once the responsibility for the safety of the world didn't revolve around him.

Thanks again, Read and Review


	9. There be Dragons here

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything in the franchise is the property of J.K. Rowling, Dungeons & Dragons is a property of TSR. Rating is PG-13 for mild violence and swearing, may turn to R in later chapters.

Harry Potter & the Coming of the Dragon

Chapter Ch9-

Ron and Draco had been fighting again and their two friends stood over them looking for all the world as if they would strangle the pair. For the past month Draco had, at Harry's invitation, joined them for mealtimes, studies and even just to sit and talk. Harry now valued Malfoy's friendship as much as his other two friends and was actively working to get them to see it that way as well. It had not been a smashing success as of yet.

Hermione had come to accept the presence of the Slytherin but was far from enthusiastic with his company. Ron and Draco, on the other hand, had taken to each other as oil and water. The last four weeks had been a series of verbal and physical attacks between the two that gave no signs of letting up. The only time they didn't fight was when they would sit down to play chess.

Having spent the last ten minutes chastising the two, Hermione coming to the end of her tirade, "... And you Ronald Weasley, you are a Gryffindor prefect! How can you start a fight in your own common room in front of the people you are supposed to be setting an example for!" She had been going on for what had seemed forever to Harry, not giving the other boys a chance to even speak in their defence. Finally in a huff the enraged young woman stormed into the girl's dorms and slammed her door.

Having watched Ron and Draco through the entire dressing-down, a spark of suspicion had begun to flare in Harry. Whenever Hermione had turned away from the two during her tirade he had noticed them biting their lips in what he could swear was suppressed mirth. It also struck Harry that their fights always seemed to coincide with and interrupt the girls scheduled study times.

Taking Hermione's place over them and crossing his arms before him, he addressed them both. "This has got to stop."

A look of innocent indignation on his face, Draco replied, "But Harry, it wasn't my fault, The Weasel..."

"Oh shut it!" Broke in Harry, "I saw you both, you were barely hitting each other, you've been faking it... Why?"

Ron Grinned, "We really aren't faking it Harry, I mean the Ferret really is a pain, we just..."

Draco continued with a sly grin, "The Weasel and I decided that if we were going to fight we should at least get something useful out of it and avoid her study group."

Harry stared at them, the two sat there grinning like idiots, he shook his head and said, "You know what will happen when she finds out you've been skiving off on her don't you?" He watched with a self-satisfied grin as Malfoy's grin slowly disappeared and Ron turned absolutely green at the horror of the thought. Slouching himself down in a comfortable chair before the fire he left his two friends to contemplate their doom while he re-opened the book he had been reading before all of this had begun.

-------------------------------------------

The month since the start of school had flown by. All of the classes were far more challenging than the years before and they had all been hard pressed to keep up. The beginning of the quidich season fast approaching and tryouts for the team with Ron as the captain had helped to make their days even more crowded. Harry was truly happy for his red-haired friend. The boy's greater knowledge of the sport and its tactics made him a natural choice and he would have it no other way. Professor Dumbledore surprised everyone the first week of school by changing the class schedules and extending Defence so that it was now a double period.

They all entered that class the next day full of excitement. The legacy of Delores Umbridge had put more than half the school behind in defence and Professor Silverheart had gone to great lengths to repair the situation. He had decided their Classes should cover two separate areas of deficiency and had divided their days to accommodate each separately.

Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays they would learn Magical defence techniques. The elf's knowledge of the subject seemed boundless. Whether he was teaching to defend against spells or creatures, dark or otherwise, he could lead an entire period without even bothering to look to any notes. Had Harry not known that Hermione had completely fallen for Ron, he would have suspected that this new teacher would be hard pressed to keep her away.

They also met on Tuesdays, Thursdays and optionally on Saturdays for martial defence classes. On those days the professor had begun to give them the basic training for unarmed combat and some introductory lessons using a staff. Harry liked these new classes almost as much as his magical ones. He had always felt that they all relied on their wands far too much and felt it important to know how to defend himself. They had all done well and were advancing quickly, with a guilty grin he thought how nice it would be to see Dudley again for summer break.

Today was to be a special day. The professor told them he was taking the entire class out of the room today and into the clearing that he had taken Harry a month before. In the centre of the room stood Jayxom along with Professor Snape. Both were dressed in worn leather armour and green cloaks, The potions master had also tied back his long black hair in a ponytail and carried a staff similar to the students though obviously older and worn. Harry noticed that Silverheart had some kind of wooden and metal rod that looked somewhat like a sword hilt attached in some way to his right thigh.

When the last of the students had arrived and the doors had closed the professor asked them all to leave their wands at their desks, as they would not be allowed to use them when they crossed over. One of the Ravenclaws raised his hand and asked, "Why professor? Shouldn't we be allowed to protect ourselves out there if something happens?"

The Elf Lord shook his head. "The magic of my world is more powerful and works very differently from your own. Where I come from we do not use wands as you do. We cast spells with word, gesture and with some materials. The power of the magic is so great that the incantation that brings the spell forth is wiped from the mind of he who casts it." Still seeing they were unconvinced he added, "Wizards that have taken wands across and tried to use them have lost their wands, hands and sometimes their lives attempting to cast spells there." Jayxom smiled faintly as he heard the clatter of wood on the desks.

Dividing the class into five groups and putting one of his own students in charge of each group he explained. "My students have all been here before, stay with them and follow their directions. As you can see, Professor Snape is accompanying us today and will stay to collect some unique components and may require some of you to assist. Alright then, follow me."

They entered the field and it was just as Harry had remembered it. Crossing the barrier of the room he found his senses assaulted by the same vibrancy that he had experienced the last time. Everyone gasped and let their surroundings soak into them. The boy, even though more ready for the assault, still felt nearly overwhelmed by it all and took a few moments to share it with his friends.

Waiting for an appropriate length of time the Elf Lord brought his students out of their trance with a whistle. "This is my world. It is completely separate from your own but in many ways quite similar. Humans cover most of the lands, doing what they will. Most are Muggles but obviously there are wizards."

"Here they are called mages, sorcerers, necromancers and uncounted other titles. They do not hide themselves from muggles, but live either among them or above them in some places. For the most part they are treated with much respect and not a little fear by the common folk. Here there is no muggle technology. Most live as your people would have in the middle ages." Turning to survey the lands around him he continued. "Many goodly races cover the lands of Aowyn, the humans, dwarves, halflings, gnomes, and elves and others to a lesser extent."

"My own race, the elves, inhabits the forests. The true word for us in our own language simply means 'the people'. The elves have been charged with the duty as protectors of the land and have been so since before even we can remember. The clearing in which we stand is deep in the Dragon-Spine forest. I have brought you here to give you a taste of my world and some of its dangers." Harry noticed that Alec, their group leader had taken out a small golden amulet with a silver spider upon it. "I have asked an old friend of mine to come meet with us today."

As the professor continued to speak, Alec pointed the amulet at them and webs shot out of it covering them all with sticky strands and holding them all in place. With a look of apology in his eyes the boy turned back towards their teacher before casting the webs on himself as well. Around the field all of the other groups found themselves in a similar predicament. Harry and his friends struggled against the webs for a minute as the Elf explained their imprisonment.

"I am sorry for the webs but my friend has a particular effect on people, and while I can, and will, protect you from it after she has arrived, I want you to feel it for a few moments and understand some of the differences between your world and mine." They all heard a horn blow far off in the distance. Jayxom turned his eyes to the skies and spoke. "Prepare yourselves, she comes."

Harry had stopped struggling; he could see Snape drinking a potion from one of his pouches at the other mans direction. Turning his eyes in the direction that Jayxom was staring, he strained to see what could the man was looking at.

Harry first felt it more than saw it. As he scanned the horizon his stomach suddenly dropped. Breathing suddenly became slightly difficult and his heart started hammering in his chest. Looking at his friends, he saw that they too were experiencing the same thing; they were pale and breaking out in a cold sweat... A gleam in the distance caught his eye. Something was moving through the air towards the clearing from a great distance. Fighting the rising panic that threatened to overwhelm him, he turned to his friends. Ron and Hermione had fallen to the ground, clutching at each other as best they could, everyone else except for the group leaders, himself, Draco and a few others had also fallen. He could see it now, a long, almost serpentine body, two great leathery wings, the horned head; the 'friend' that their teacher waited for was a dragon.

The monster passed over the clearing, blotting out the sun. The creature over sixty meters long with a wingspan easily as wide. Its silvery skin shimmered in the midday sun. Harry had thought he'd dealt with dragons when he had competed for the tri-wizard cup, he now realized that the Hungarian Horntail he'd outwitted and out-flown was a kitten compared to the monster that had landed in the clearing before them all.

His legs feeling like Jelly, the raven-haired Gryffindor fought against the fear that bombarded him. Having faced the adversities of the last few years he had thought he would have learned to control his emotions but this... As he felt his control slipping and thought he would curl up on the ground like his friends the overwhelming fear that had coursed through him vanished as if it had never been there and the webs holding them melted away. Struggling to catch his breath, the boy checked his friends to see them slowly recovering and getting to their feet. Turning to Draco and seeing him still with the same dazed expression he nudged the other boy until his eyes fluttered and he came back to himself. The Slytherin quickly pulled himself together and blushed slightly with excitement, whispered, "Bloody Brilliant!"


	10. Zephil

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything in the franchise is the property of J.K. Rowling, Dungeons & Dragons is a property of TSR. Rating is PG-13 for mild violence and swearing, may turn to R in later chapters.

Harry Potter & the Coming of the Dragon

Chapter 10

"Zephilteridon, queen of the northern reaches, bane of the red wyrm and loyal daughter of Lord Bahamut has heard thy call elf lord. By what right do you summon me?" It filled the sky above the clearing and blocked out most of the morning light and its voice the rumbled like thunder. The creature's very presence kept most of the Hogwarts students on their knees in awe.

Professor Silverheart, standing before the mighty beast, answered its call. "Greetings scion of the platinum dragon. I, Jayxomilithane Kenderin Silverheart, Griffon knight, steward of the hold, keeper of the Oracle of Oscarazine and blood heir of the Silverheart line summon the by right of debt."

The dragons head reared back like a viper preparing to strike, "what debt is owed that thou wouldst assume to command my presence?" Jayxom spoke quickly in elvish as the creature's head rose in apparent alarm.

The great head lifted into the sky and let forth a tremendous roar, the very air vibrated with the force of the cry. As they watched, golden fire leaked from the beast's mouth, travelling over its body and completely blocking it from sight. As the fire faded away the image of the dragon faded leaving behind instead a striking white haired woman in a silver gown.

Harry and his friends were dumbstruck. The woman was beautiful as the dragon had been fierce. She moved to the elf lord, touched a gentle hand to his cheek and spoke to him with tones too low to be heard by anyone else. The raven-haired Gryffindor got a very strong impression that the relationship between the two was much stronger than simple friendship. The two spoke for a few moments this way till they parted and he turned to address his class. This is Zephyl. She will be teaching you of dragon kind, their nature and ways. Knowing the strengths and weaknesses of such creatures can mean the difference of life and death in any encounter with them... Zephi?"

The woman smiled to the elf and held her arms out to the students in a grandmotherly way. "Come children, let me tell you of my people."

Ron, raising his hand asked, "excuse me but you're human, are you an animagus?"

"Oh shut it Weasel, can't you tell she's the opposite... she's a dragon that can turn into a human."

Zephi smiled at the blond Slytherin, her eyes holding his for more than a few seconds, "Quite right young man, Lord Bahamut has gifted his children with the power to assume the form of lesser creatures. I stand before you as I am now to keep you from cowering in fear of my rightful majesty."

"Dragon fear, the word explains itself. My kind, by their very nature strike terror into the hearts of lesser beings. As we age and become more powerful it becomes nearly impossible for anyone to stand in our presence. This is one of the reasons we have the power of change; but there is more to tell, so listen to my tales."

Zephil went on to teach them about her kind. Harry loved these creatures, diverse and seemingly immortal these creatures were split into nine different pure dragon species with dozens of offshoots. Of the nine, four species of dragon were said to be the progeny of Bahamut. The other five were children of Tiamat. These two demi-gods were said to be the progenitors of the dragons though even they bowed to their great father IO.

The Children of Bahamut, creatures who were considered forces of good, are also called 'metallic' dragons due to the colour of their hides. Coming in shades of copper, bronze, silver and gold, they generally looked on the lesser races as one would an untrained puppy, making lots of messes and needing constant watching. Their greatest enemies were the Chromatic dragons, with whom they had fought for ages beyond counting.

Tiamat's children, the Chromatic dragons came in the shades of black, white, blue, green and red. They were a greedy and vicious lot, seeing the lesser races as little more than fodder or a quick snack. They had been at war with the metallic dragons for countless ages over the fate of mankind and had at one time ruled the skies over all of Aowyn.

Each species of dragon had its own strengths and weaknesses. Some even seemed more powerful than others. Of these, Red and Gold Dragons were seen as the greatest of their kinds. Eternal opponents, they plotted and worked to keep the upper hand of their rival.

Each species carried its own special powers unique to its kind. Most assumed that all dragons breath fire, this is not so. Some could breath acid others poisonous gas or even lightning. Silver dragons could emit a special roar that could shatter bone and reduce metal to powder.

As they aged dragons also became more resistant to magical and physical attacks. To pierce Zephi's skin would require a blow from a god-forged weapon or the attack of a dragon of equal or greater power. Spells cast at them, even by the greatest mages, failed more often than not confounded by the magical aura surrounding the great beasts.

They talked through the morning. Zephil walked among the groups of students answering questions and charming them all more effectively than any magic could. Finally when the grumble of empty stomachs could no longer be ignored, Jayxom called a halt to the lesson.

Taking her hand he walked her away from his students and further into the clearing. They stood close together, hands joined and speaking quietly for several minutes as all watched raptly.

Ron, feeling a bit put out by it all, nudged his friend and Whispered, "Why don't they just get a room?" Hermione stared daggers at the redhead for his crudity, Harry and Draco both looked to their friend and just shook their heads smiling, Alec on the other hand slapped his arm. Ron looked at him sharply, "What did you do that for?"

Leaning into the other boy though not trying half so hard to keep quiet he said, "Jayxom's an elf you know, those pointy ears on his head aren't for hanging laundry." A smile crept across Alec's face as sick comprehension dawned upon the other boy, "He can hear you." There was a moment of shocked silence as the boy imagined the horrible fates that could be waiting him. He was broken from his reverie as strangled giggles started to force themselves from his friends lips.

"God Weasel, if you want to die so badly why don't you just go kick Voldemort in the bag, it'd probably hurt less."

Ron, his face redder than his hair, didn't even look up, said, "I just might."

The two figures in the clearing parted and the elf stepped back as the woman was wrapped again in golden fire. In moments the meadow was once more eclipsed by the great bulk of the silver dragon. With an explosive leap that caused the ground to shudder and more than one of the students to fall from their feet, the beast leapt into the sky, circled the clearing once and with a parting roar, flew off towards the horizon.

They all stood watching until she could no longer be seen in the distance. Swiftly Jayxom turned back to his students. "Everyone up and back to the classroom. For our next class I want a parchment describing your experiences in the clearing today. Do not just repeat the facts of what you learned, I want your feelings about it as well. Magic is as much an art of passion as it is a science; do not neglect one in pursuit of the other or you only cheat yourself." Pausing and beckoning in Harry's direction he said, "You five will stay behind and assist professor Snape in the gathering of his components... Class dismissed."

The elf lord waited as the other students re-entered the stone dais that was the defence classroom. When all had passed into the room he waved his hands before him and chanted in elvish, moments later the room vanished leaving them alone in the clearing.

The group, now consisting of Jayxom, Professor Snape, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione and Alec all stood together in the centre of the meadow. Ron, thinking their being held back was his entire fault, quickly started trying to apologize to the elf. "Professor Silverheart... please... I didn't mean to insult... when you and she were talking..."

Looking to the boy with blank innocence on his face he interrupted the boy, "I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, I was so wrapped up in my conversation that I must have missed it. How did you insult me?"

Ron, his brain going into overload, just stood with his mouth agape trying to think of anything he could say that wouldn't make his predicament any worse. Jayxom stared hard at the boy for several seconds, the tension in the small clearing thickening by the moment. Turning away from the stricken redhead he flashed a quick wink at the others and spoke. "Professor Snape, sorry to keep you waiting, some of my kin will be here shortly with the components from your list. Alec, why don't you go change and do some scouting, it's good practice here. Mr. Weasley, let me know if you remember what I wasn't supposed to hear... honestly she distracts me so when we get together I think sometimes we should just get a room..."

The rest of the morning was spent pleasantly other than Ron's attempts to climb under a rock any time the elf even glanced in his direction. Alec had 'changed' as his professor had asked. This had involved him going off into the woods and returning a short time later in the form of a cheetah, his discarded clothes stashed inside a pack that he carried in his mouth. Harry grinned at the boy remembering their demonstrations of shape changing in their other classes.

It had been their first day together in Transfigurations. Professor McGonnagal had made her normal entrance as a cat and had changed into herself standing behind the desk. Not to be outdone,

Alec had immediately changed into a feline identical to the professor's animagus form. Unlike her, however, when he changed his clothing remained piled around him unchanged. When he finished transforming into different animals had been forced to drag his clothing behind the teacher's desk and dress out of his friend's sight. Alec had admitted that it was one aspect of the wizardly transformation that he was jealous of.

Alec had left to scout the woods a few minutes later. The rest of the party, Jayxom included sat in the clearing and the professor asked the students if any of them had considered training as an animagus. "After all, an animal form can be very handy, especially with the advantages it brings you even in your human form." Harry stopped him there, "advantages? I don't understand professor."

Jayxom grimaced, "They still hide it from your generation." Snapes face became pensive and he looked as if he was almost going to say something but held his tongue. The elf continued, "Do you know, children, why they don't teach you to become animagi at Hogwarts? Why you must register with your ministry?"

Draco spoke up after a short silence. "Father told me once that the ministry fears them because some turn wild and reckless."

The elf rose and prowled the camp. "Exactly. Ten points to Slytherin Mr. Malfoy. It is true to a point of course, animagi do take on the traits of their other halves but for the most part it only makes them better mages. When my students choose an animal to transform into, they must actually come in contact with it to learn its nature. Mages, on the other hand, already have a form, one that was pre-determined from the moment of their birth."

"Do you ever wonder how the animagus form is chosen for a mage? The mage doesn't do it, nor the animal spirit. Magic itself binds the spirits of man and beast that most compliment each other. Neither recognizing the other until the wizard trains to call their other half out.

"When a mage recognizes his other half and learns to call it he can call upon the traits of the beast even in human form. Harry, your father was one from what I have been told, he took the form of a stag. Very likely he gained extra strength and fleetness of foot from it. Sirius took the form of a dog and it made him fiercely loyal and aggressive." Seeing the boys eyes mist over slightly he quickly moved on.

"The beast strengthens the mages natural and magical abilities, this is what truly scares the ministry, the thought of someone such as Voldemort gaining an animagi form and increasing his power in doing so." Harry thought about it for a few moments and asked, "How do we know that Voldemort hasn't got an animagus form yet? If it increased his power you'd think he'd have done it right away."

Jayxom shook his head. "The man hasn't and likely never will have an animagus form. Transforming from man to beast is to release control of your human self and let the beast take over. It is more an act of will than the casting of a spell. That is why no wand or spell is needed to change; it is also why Voldemort will never be animagi. He could never give up control of himself even for the greater power."

They sat several minutes pondering Jayxom's words when Alec in his cheetah form burst into the clearing and stopped before the elf. They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments in silent communication before the cat/boy grabbed his pack in his maw and darted back into the tree line. "They're coming," said Jayxom. "They'll be here in a few minutes. These are Forest elves; the locals call them wild elves. They are very suspicious of outsiders so just remember, don't speak unless spoken to and if one stare at you don't drop your eyes, it's an insult. Stare back until he or she looks away."

Alec came running back into the clearing shortly after, still tying his fastenings on his clothing. Moments later a small herd of dear burst through the trees with elven warriors riding them. All were nearly naked and had tattoos covering their bodies. Wearing grim expressions the riders circled the clearing once, scouting for traps and then posted themselves along the tree line with bows in hand and arrows notched.

Through the trees now came another group of deer lead by an enormous buck, easily larger than a draft horse. Riding atop it was a dark skinned warrior, his hair pulled back and tied behind him. He wore buckskin breeches and soft leather boots with knives sticking out of each. He rode straight to the elven lord. Ignoring the others as completely as if they hadn't been there at all. They spoke for a few minutes in the singsong language of the elves. As he listened Harry likened it almost to the sound of leaves rustling in the wind or the sound of a stream flowing.

Finally the haggling was done between the elves and Professor Snape walked away with several bags from the back of the buck while the elf had a new brace of throwing knives given to him by Jayxom. Wheeling the great stag around they leapt into the surrounding forest without disturbing a leaf. Looking around they saw the guards had similarly vanished leaving them alone again. Standing himself near the centre Jayxom again cast the spell returning the classroom to their sight. On the stone platform they saw Professor Dumbledore standing in wait for their return, his face grim.

Their previous conversations forgotten they all came through to see what had brought the headmaster in search of them. "Children, please return to your common room, the evening meal won't be for another hour." Ushered abruptly from the room they quickly found themselves staring at the closed classroom door. Harry was just about to walk away in disgust when Ron and Draco, both digging in their pockets pulled out several sets of extensible ears. Happily he took one and offered another to Alec who refused as he had his own methods of listening.

Five heads pressed close to the door as they listened in. "What is so important that you had to hunt me down this way Albus?" Silverhearts voice came clearly to their ears. "Jayxom, I'm sorry, something like this shouldn't have happened here, there are wards that should have prevented it." The headmasters voice seemed weary and Jayxom's now seemed more demanding, "Tell me Albus, what's wrong?" "One of your students from the Slytherin Class, she's been taken."


	11. Taken

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything in the franchise is the property of J.K. Rowling, Dungeons & Dragons is a property of TSR. Rating is PG-13 for mild violence and swearing, may turn to R in later chapters.

Harry Potter & the Coming of the Dragon

Chapter 11

Silence reigned and for several moments Harry and his friends looked to each other not knowing what to say. Alec abruptly pulled back from the door as if burned and hauled his friends off to one side and into the shadows. Everyone's protestations were cut short as the classroom door burst off its frame and splintered against the far wall.

The elf lord swept into the hall, his cloak rippling as if caught in a mighty wind. The professors Dumbledore and Snape followed as the headmaster tried to calm the man. "Where, Albus?" Jayxom's voice had taken on an eerie timber, as if coming from the bottom of a well, turning to the two men he asked, "Where was she when she was taken?"

"The Forbidden Forest, not too far from Hagrid's hut." Dumbledore replied. "She and a Slytherin Boy had wandered away from the group during Care of Magical Creatures."

Jayxom waved his hand and a swirling purple vortex as tall as a man appeared in the hallway before him. He took a step toward it and turned back to the headmaster. "I want to meet with all the students from that class along with Hagrid within the hour. I'm going to hunt the forest for any sign of what may have happened to my charge." Without another word the elf stepped into the light and both vanished. Dumbledore and Snape both turned sharing worried expressions before they hurried down the corridor and out of sight.

Harry turned to see Alec standing rigid, eyes closed in concentration and both arms straight out before him. "What..." The raven-haired boy almost asked but stopped as another swirling purple vortex slowly formed in front of them. From his expression and the sheen of sweat on his face he was exerting himself greatly to perform this spell but he relaxed visibly when the portal had reached full size. "Alright, this is a dimensional portal, we can go straight to Hagrid's hut using this, and everyone hold hands and go in. Follow the silver cord you'll see floating inside to another portal, it will close behind me so I'll be last." Harry leading the way, they entered the purple light and vanished from the hallway.

They found themselves in a space filled by flashing, multicoloured lights and a glowing silvery cord floating in front of them and disappearing into the distance. Harry started walking, following the cord, which seemed to pull away from him at the same speed so that the end of it was always no more than a few feet ahead of him. Casting glances to his right and left, he swore he could almost see faces of incredible creatures looking back at him; some in curiosity and others in what looked uncomfortably like hunger. After a seeming eternity that couldn't have actually been more than a minute or two they came to another glowing portal and exited to find themselves standing directly before Hagrid's hut. Bringing up the rear, Alec took a look around and breathed a sigh of relief, "Made it."

Everyone shot startled looks at the boy, "Made it?" asked Ron, "What do you mean 'made it' I thought you knew what you were doing!"

Looking a little weak-kneed and covered with sweat the boy tiredly answered. "I just learned to make the portals this last summer, I've never taken so many people with me before, I was pretty sure I could do it but it was harder than I'd thought."

Hermione prevented comment the red-head might have had, "At least we made it, Where is Professor Silverheart I wonder?"

Looking around quickly, Alec pointed off into the woods, "Dumbledore said that she was taken in the woods near here, Jayxom is probably following her trail to wherever she disappeared."

Looking into the sky and then into the forest with a less-than happy expression, Draco put in, "The day is almost gone, and we'll never find either of their trails now."

"Why don't we split up," said Harry, "Ron, you and Hermione go off that way," pointing off to the left and into the woods, then pointing off to the right he said, "and Alec, Draco and I will go this. If you see anything or get into trouble send up some sparks."

Ron and Hermione made their way into the woods with the redhead moaning quietly about spiders and being too young to die, Harry and his companions prepared to start their own search. "You know Harry," Draco said, "We could just wait for Silverheart to come back out on his own."

Alec shook his head, "No, he'll try to protect us from whatever's going on no-matter the risk. I owe him my life and I'm going after him."

"A bit melodramatic aren't we," Malfoy replied, "I mean after all, there's nobody out there anymore is there?"

Harry threw an arm around his blond friend, "Relax Draco, I'm sure its completely safe," a smile grew on his face, "we can always borrow Fang."

"Oh please," the other snorted, "you know he's a bloody coward."

They travelled in silence through the dark wood for some time when Alec stopped. "I can feel him, I think." Now with a firm direction to travel in they made better progress and soon came to a small glade surrounded by dense vegetation. Inside they found Professor Silverheart kneeling, his brow furled in concentration.

Harry put his wand in the air and sent the signal to let their friends know where they were and Alec motioned for them to sit.

"What's he doing?" Draco asked.

"He's reading the memory of the clearing," replied the curly-haired boy.

"Doing what?" the blond asked, "it doesn't exactly have a mind, how can he read it?" The boy was about to answer as Ron and Hermione arrived so he waited for them to set down before beginning his explanation.

"Whenever something happens that causes strong emotions, death, sex or some kind of attack like happened here, it leaves an imprint in the location or on an object. If you're sensitive to it you can relive that moment like you were there. Jayxom is probably re-living the attack on Bethany right now."

"Bethany?" Draco asked.

Alec nodded, "It has to be her. We know it was a girl and she was the only one that was with the Slytherins."

"It was." The voice came from the centre of the small clearing.

Jayxom now stood and was looking off into the woods, "She was with a boy named Blaise," Draco's face hardened in anger, "He had brought her here to be alone, not to capture though, I think they were here for 'other' reasons." The friends looked to each other in confusion for a few moments before getting the meaning though Alec just shook his head with a grim smile, he knew the girl well.

"They had been quite involved with each other when their attackers came from deeper in the woods. They stunned her and the boy ran away." He pointed off deeper into the woods "They carried her that way, likely past the Hogwarts apparition wards." Jayxom closed his eyes for a few moments then spoke again. "I can't sense her so either they know what we are and therefore blocking us or..."

"Master Silverheart she's only fifteen, they wouldn't..."

The elf lord shook his head, "These are dark wizards Alec, you more than anyone should know what a truly evil person is capable of. She may be dead but I'm hoping that they've simply captured her for information."

Taking the Gryffindor's shoulder, Jayxom asked, "Harry, They're blocking any mental connection to Bethany. Will you let me link with you again? Maybe I can at least locate Voldemort." With Harry's nod, the man reached out and touched his brow. They stood perfectly still for several moments until with a sigh he released the boy. "Nothing. He's found some way to block himself magically or he has the help of one of our kind. You five go tell Dumbledore what I've learned, I'm going to Riddle manor, even if he isn't there I may learn something of where else to look."

Alec grabbed his master's sleeve. "I know why you have to go but she is also my friend. I'm going either with you or by myself... so take me."

They stared at each other for a moment before the elf sighed, "Remind me again why I encouraged this stubborn streak in you? All right you go. As for you four..."

"We'll be going as well sir." spoke Harry, "There's likely death eaters at the manor, and we can at least keep some of them busy for you... We'll be careful."

Shaking his head in resignation, the elf pulled out some items from his pouch. "Dumbledore is going to kill me... Stand close, for this I'll use a little of my worlds magic, its called a teleportation circle..." The elf drew a quick circle in the dirt around them while chanting in the Elvin tongue. The circle began to glow and runic figures began to dance in the air around them.

"Here we go again." Was Ron's last comment as they disappeared from sight.

They appeared in the graveyard outside Riddle Manor. "Sorry about this Harry," seeing the haunted look on the boys face, "but this image is the strongest in your head, Stay here and stun any death eaters you see, I'm going to have a look." Without another word he left them crouched behind a crypt and stalked towards the house.

Hermione nudged Alec as they watched, "Something seems a bit off about the Professor, I mean I understand he's upset about one of his students being taken but he's acting almost feral, the door and all back at the school..."

"You have to understand," replied Alec, "Elves, Jayxom's people, live very long lives, a trade-off with that is that they rarely have any children. When a child is born to their people they are considered more precious than any material wealth. Jayxom sees his students as his children and... I think you're about to see why people don't mess with the elves too much..."

Jayxom had almost reached the gates of the manor when two death eaters confronted him with wands out. Harry tensed preparing to throw a stunner when Alec stopped him, "Wait." The two cloaked figures both cast stunner spells at the elf who waved a hand casually deflecting the spells away, then taking the sword hilt that had been strapped to his thigh he held it out and a blade formed in the matter of a few seconds made of black ice.

Not waiting for another spell to be cast, the elven warrior slashed to the left and cut one mans wand hand off at the wrist. Spinning with the momentum of the cut he ducked low and slashed the other man across the stomach and came up into a guard position his blade held diagonally across his body. They all watched in horror as the first mans hand hit the ground and shattered like glass and the second landed in two different spots.

The night was suddenly filled with fire as spells were cast from nearly every window of the house. Jayxom had erected some kind of bubble that surrounded and protected him from the attacks of his foes. Jarred out of their surprise by the sudden activity, Harry and his friends began casting stunners as quickly and accurately as they could. The night shook as the elf threw what started out as a pea-sized ball of fire at the front doors. When it struck them it exploded and swallowed a forty-foot wide portion of the house, reducing it to cinders.

For several moments everyone, inside and out froze, stunned by the horrendous power of the magical attack. All stood frozen except Jayxom. Screaming something in his own tongue he charged the house alone, where screams and the pops of apparating wizards was all that could be heard. The fight after that was relatively short. The fireball earlier had ignited the wood of the old house and it was well on its way to ash. Jayxom had rounded up several of the dark wizards that hadn't been mortally wounded, including the handless sentry, and had them tied up for the aurors that were sure to be coming soon.

The elf stood over the defeated death eaters, his face dark. "Voldemort was here earlier and left with Bethany. None of them know where he was going." Looking to Harry the man said, "You, however have another decision." Not waiting for the boy to ask what he meant, the man pulled up one of the captured wizards and pulled back his cloak. "Pettigrew."

Held in the elf's hand was the man who had given his parents to Voldemort and made his godfather a criminal. Harry shook, this man had been responsible for the deaths of his mother, father and Sirius. His wand was out and pointed at Peter's face before even Harry had realized it. Wormtail, true to form had begun to blubber and beg for his life from the moment he had been revealed to the Gryffindor. "This man has earned his fate, but it is yours to decide..."

Harry stood staring at the man for the longest time. Death would be too easy. "I want to clear Sirius' name and I want that 'thing' to suffer everything that my godfather had to in Azkaban for the rest of his life."

"You're wise beyond your years young man." The elf put his hand to the whimpering mans brow and the traitor suddenly began to scream in terror and pain.

Harry's eyes grew wide, "What did you do?" "I'm giving him a little taste of a place called Tartarus. I've marked his soul, when he dies he'll have somebody waiting for him. He will pay for his evil." They watched the man writhe on the ground as ministry aurors began to apparate into the field. "Your Voldemort had best pray that he doesn't hurt Bethany. Avatar or not, I will show him what torment truly is."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The week passed quickly and it was now Halloween. They had the day free as it had fallen on a Saturday and everyone was lounging around the common room. Harry and his friends sat talking to Alec about The mental shields that he had developed and whether his friends could as well.

Harry had begun to train shielding his mind with Alec when Jayxom had explained to the boy his sensitivity to the dark lord and dementor was because of a latent telepathic talent. Harry had been overjoyed when, after only a few lessons to build the proper mental shields, he could block out legimens cast by Snape or even Dumbledore. He also found that he was immune to the attacks of dementor and boggarts. "Without the talent, such as you have Harry, I could only teach defensive forms, such as your shields. Given time I could probably teach you a little more but Jayxom says that humans need to mainly stick with either magic or mind skills because we don't live long enough to master both. I bet I can teach you telekinesis pretty easily though, it comes in handy being able to move stuff and nobody knows its you." The last part said with a grin.

Draco leaned forward. "Speaking of powers, Jayxom said the other day that most any wizard could be animagus. What do you know about it?"

"Just what he told me," the boy answered, "I can help you find your animal but it's kind of intense. If you can find some place that we can go that's private and secure we could go there after the feast and at least find out what your animal is."

Harry Ron and Hermione looked at each other and nodded, "We think we know a place... is there anything special we'll need?" "Well, couches maybe," Alec, said, thoughtfully, "It's kind of like a dream quest. You'll become your animal in your dream."

They all sat quietly. Harry, a copy of the Daily Prophet announcing the name of Sirius Black 'cleared' held tightly in one hand asked, "Alec, if you don't mind, what is Lord Silverheart to you? You said the other day you owed him your life..." Alec smiled back, "I do, and a lot more. I was an orphan; my mother gave me up when I was a baby. The first ten years of my life I lived with my 'parents' Daniel and Karen. We were happy and they were planning on adopting me officially when they could afford it except a few months after my tenth birthday I started hearing voices."

Alec's face had taken on a solemn cast, "A social worker with a big imagination decided that me hearing things was a sign that I was being abused and got me taken away from them. The problem was the voices was simply the first manifestations of my power, it's just that neither they nor me knew what it was. Anyway after that I had to stay with another family for like a year and a half. The thing was, the lady took me away from my parents got me placed with a couple that did things... they were monsters." The boy trembled for a moment and Hermione put her hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to go on..."

The boy shook his head and smiled at her again. "No, its alright, its just a bit much for me even now... Anyway after a year and a half I got my chance and ran away and lived on the streets until I was thirteen. I lived on scraps and had to steal some to stay alive and the voices were still there, stronger now and I was having mammoth headaches along with them. Finally one day I'd gotten cornered by some local bangers, they were mad because they saw me lift this guys wallet in their territory and they wanted it."

"Anyway Jayxom comes along and beats the living crap out of these guys. Takes me back to the school he teaches at and I found out about the voices." I didn't believe it at first, I even ran away but he kept an eye on me and protected me until I accepted his help. He even got me back with my foster parents, my real parents now. Anyway I've learned so much from him I guess he'd be like your godfather was for you Harry." They all sat, silently until Ron looked up at the clock on the wall, "Cripes, look at the time, we need to get ready for the feast!" Harry waved to Draco and Alec as they were leaving the Gryffindor common room, "See you shortly." And went to change into his costume.


	12. Who wants to be an Animagus?

Franchise is the property of J.K. Rowling; Dungeons & Dragons is a property of TSR. Rating is PG-13 for mild violence and swearing, may turn to R in later chapters.

Harry Potter & the Coming of the Dragon

Chapter 12

Harry stood at the punchbowl in the great hall looking for his friends. They each had come to the feast on their own to see if they could recognize the others in-costume. The raven-haired Gryffindor had dressed all in black with a swashbucklers cape, bolero and wore a sabre at his hip. He didn't know if his friends had ever even heard of Zorro but he thought the look was very cool.

Scouting the room packed with disguised students, he smiled as he spied a masked jester that seemed mostly concerned with stuffing his mouth as full of food as was humanly possible. Walking over and sitting down by the gluttonous clown he greeted him. 'Hi Ron." The redhead looked up, noticing the other boy for the first time.

"Oi Harry, how did you know it was me?" The boy's words were barely comprehensible around the food that filled his mouth. Shaking his head at the boy's question he continued to scan the hall looking for his other friends.

He was nudged out of his search by an elbow nudging him in the arm. Looking over to his friend he saw him pointing towards the doors to the hall. Standing in the entryway was a tall, regal figure in Green and silver. His face covered by a porcelain mask and topped by a golden serpent crown. "Give you three guesses who that is" Harry heard from beside him though he didn't need to, only one person would dress as the prince of Slytherin. Draco Malfoy sauntered up to the table and sat across from the boys giving off the airs of royalty.

A Deep guttural voice behind him snapped his head around, "Not bad huh?"

Snapping his head around he saw a vision from anybody's nightmare. Standing at least two meters tall and a good one hundred and fifty kilos, was a werewolf directly out of a muggle monster movie. Its hairy chest was bare, a torn pair of slacks barely held themselves on its hips and a cloak hung from its back. The three boys yelped and scrambled trying to bring their wands to bear against the monster when it began to shrink and lose the hair covering its body. After a few seconds the wolf-man had turned into a sixteen-year-old boy named Alec.

Draco dropped his head into his hand and groaned, "don't do that!"

The newly transformed boy just smiled and pulled the cloak tighter around his bare shoulders, "You guys look good, where's Hermione? I haven't seen her yet."

"Dunno," said Ron, "She hasn't come in yet." Harry asked the boy, "Has Professor Silverheart heard anything about Bethany yet?"

Alec shook his head sadly, "No, Jayxom has spent the last week trying to locate her by himself and linking up with us, its no good, we've taken turns different times of the day seeing if maybe she would just show up but nothing yet. Wherever they're keeping her she's completely blocked from us."

Draco stared into the other boys face for a few moments. "You care for her quite a lot, are you two...?"

Alec gave a half smile, "No, nothing like that. She's really not my type, more like a sister than anything else... Oh Look!" Happily finding a way to change the subject, "That must be Hermione."

The friends turned in the direction Alec was looking; they were expecting her to be dressed in a princess costume or perhaps as some scholarly figure. Standing in the entryway was a beautiful woman. Her long brown hair was tamed and flowed in waves over her bare shoulders and down her back, small shells and glitter decorating her tresses. Her dress was a silky green with a sheen that was reminiscent of scales and the dress itself seemed more painted on than worn.

Harry was speechless. Hermione was one of his best friends, she was smart, scarily so sometimes, a person he could confide in and depend on but this... The mermaid before him was nothing like the friend he knew and was giving him very uncomfortable feelings at that moment. Harry felt pressure under his chin as Alec, fairly bursting with pent-up laughter, closed his mouth for him. Snapping out of his daze he looked around at his friends.

His friends had fared no better dealing with the transformed Hermione. Draco sat frozen across from him while Ron, a mouthful of food, was gaping in awe. The entire hall had basically stopped to stare at the masked mermaid that drifted across the room to their table.

The girl joined her friends and looked at them uncertainly. "What is it? It's my costume; it's horrible isn't it? I knew I should have...."

Alec quickly moved and took her hand. "You look great, I think none of these guys have ever seen a ... Mermaid? Costume quite like yours before."

The girl's eyes lit with excitement. "Thanks, it's nothing really. Parvati helped me put everything together... Do you really like it?"

Harry tripped over his own tongue trying to give an intelligent answer that didn't embarrass him more. "It's very nice," he finally stammered out.

Draco, more collected by now, stood up and took Hermione's other hand, speaking to Harry while never taking his eyes from the girl he said, "Really Potter, You'd think no one had ever seen a beautiful woman before... May I have this dance Miss Granger?"

Ron's reaction to the Slytherin's request was nothing short of electric. Before Hermione could even respond to Draco, the redhead had leapt from his seat and pushed himself between the two. Giving the blond a hard look he said,

"Sorry Ferret, but the lady already promised the first dance to me." There was a shocked silence created by the boy's boldness that was only broken by a gasp of outrage from Hermione.

With a pleading look he lead her out onto the dance floor, speaking softly and urgently to her the whole time. As they watched the two Harry said quietly, "You think he's finally figured it out?" Draco, also watching the pair waltz across the floor replied,

"He bloody better have, they've been completely oblivious since what? Their fourth year? The only thing left would be to tie them up together in a cupboard overnight... Anyway, lets get some punch."

The Two Gryffindors spent the entire feast together either dancing or talking, finally nearing the end of the night as the last dance was coming to an end Harry had to stifle a cheer as he saw them come together and their lips met. Smiling he turned to his blond friend who returned a relieved smile, "About bloody time."

The feast was over and the five friends had met by the picture leading to the room of requirement. Alec had told them they'd need a room something like their common room but with a separate couch for each of the friends. Harry paced before the painting to prepare the room and they entered. Inside, just as he had requested was a cosy room with merry fire burning in the fireplace. Each of the four walls was decorated in the colours of the four Hogwarts houses and four couches rested in a circle around the room.

Alec had each of them pick a couch and pulled out some crystal pendants for them to wear. "Alright, what's going to happen is you'll go on what is essentially a dream-quest. When you lay down you will dream of being your animagus and at some point in the dream you'll look into something reflective, a mirror or a pond and see your form. At that point you'll wake up...you'll still have to learn how to become your animal but now you're linked with it."

Curious, Hermione asked, "How long will it take?"

"If you're ready you'll find your animagus form rather quickly." Replied Alec; "Then again you may not recognize it right away. Just let the dream take you where it will." With that he had them all lie down and relax, their pendants started to glow and they were soon all asleep.

Hermione found herself floating in a light grey mist. She was warm, relaxed and had no concern for where the ground might be below her. Slowly the haze cleared away and she found herself quite high above the countryside with Hogwarts off in the distance. Her vision was incredible, even from this distance she could see a field mouse running across a small clearing in the forbidden forest. Feeling strong and free she dived toward the small creature, scaring the life out of the poor thing before setting her sights on the castle and landing on the windowsill to her dorm. Flitting over to the dressing table she looked into the mirror and saw a grey owl, the feathers on its head sticking out almost like horns. She was an eagle owl.

Ron was running, his legs pumping strongly across the field. The girl had gone missing several hours ago and her parents were frantic. He had caught her scent a short time ago along with the odour of spiders (urgh.... He hated spiders!) Seeing movement at the edge of a dense wood he re-doubled his speed to catch his prey. He came upon them just inside the wood. Three spiders moving swiftly through the underbrush, the middle one carrying a child-sized bundle wrapped in spider silk. Fearing the worst the boy put on another burst of speed catching the trailing spider in moments. Not pausing to consider his actions he sank his teeth into the back of the spiders head with crushing force. The monster skittered to a halt and fell. Turning to the remaining creatures he saw that they had dropped the bundle and were coming at him together. He jumped, landing on one spider and driving it into the ground. He leapt to the next one and bit through one leg before the eight-legged menace could react, the fight from that moment was frenzied. In the end a bloodied Ron Weasley staggered from the woods supporting the half-conscious girl as she recovered from the spiders poison. They came upon a pool where she splashed water on herself trying to wake up. Sitting beside her as she did he looked down into the water. Looking back at him was a huge reddish-brown dog with a black muzzle; Ron was a Mastiff.

The dark was nearly impenetrable, Harry slunk from shadow to shadow not making a noise. His pursuers had been after him for hours and he was no closer to shaking them. Swiftly he darted from house to house, always staying in the darkness. Leaping onto a windowsill he saw the faint reflection of a black cat staring back at him through the glass. He turned his head, looking for the men that had been following him all night. Out of the shadows the two men came, dressed in black with their hoods covering their features, the men moved forward with wands extended. The boy suddenly felt a swelling inside of him and turned back to the window the cat in the reflection was growing larger and more muscular. Within moments the little black cat was replaced with a panther, turning to his prey he leapt...

Draco was hunting. The sun was brilliant as he soared above the clouds preparing to search for his next meal. The sun felt warm upon his skin and he stretched his leathery wings in enjoyment. Spiralling down below the cloud cover he spotted the herd several miles away grazing in an open field. Riding the winds until the right moment he folded his wings and began the steep dive that would catch them unawares. He was truly alive, the wind was whistling past him and he was coming so fast that they had barely felt his presence before he opened his wings to soar along the field and snatch two of them from the herd. Roaring in triumph he landed a short distance away and swallowed the two pachyderms whole. It was a light meal, he thought as he admired his scaly reflection in a nearby pool, but two elephants are better than none...

The four came awake as one; all of them seemed to be talking at once. "I'm a big bloody dog, a Mastiff I think, Harry you should have seen me I was wicked!" Ron was beside himself with excitement, "What was yours Harry?"

The boy shook his head, "I'm not sure Ron, I saw two animals, a black cat and a Panther."

Alec spoke up, "It's both, most likely. You can become both." Harry smiled and turned to Hermione, "And what about you Mione?"

The girl smiled and shrugged, I became an Eagle Owl, I almost expected it." They all turned at last to Draco, he alone of them didn't seem happy about the experience.

Stepping forward Harry asked, "What's the matter Draco? What did you see?"

Looking up suddenly as if out of a dream the blond boy blinked and said, "Nothing... I didn't see anything." Without another word he bolted from the room.

Harry too a couple steps after him and turned to his friends, "You lot head back to the common room, I'll be back later." With that he left the room in search of his friend.

Read and Review


	13. Dark Forces

Harry Potter & the Coming of the Dragon

Chapter Ch13

Harry ran after his friend through the darkened corridors of the school. The Halloween feast had been over for hours and it was well past curfew, Mr. Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris would be roaming the halls, hunting students out for a late-night romp. None of that mattered, he had to find Draco.

They had all met earlier that evening in the room of requirement. Ron, Hermione, Draco and himself gathered with Alec's help in order to take the first steps towards becoming animagi. Undergoing a vision quest, they had each been visited by the spirit of their beast forms in their dreams.

Hermione had encountered her spirit in the form of an Eagle Owl. Ron, a huge mastiff and Harry found that he had not one, but two forms. The first had been a black cat, the second a panther. When Hermione found out she had been ecstatic. Her study of animagi had revealed that no wizard or witch in more that four hundred years had been capable of more than one animagus form. The friends had all been happy and excited about the experience but Draco.

The Blond boy had woken from his trance disoriented and visibly upset. When Harry asked him, he denied seeing anything and ran from the room. The raven-haired boy knew that something had happened with the boy equally as powerful with them, if not more so.

Harry had been able to see auras, energy created by living creatures and magic, since the last summer. It appeared to him as a nimbus of light surrounding the object that generated it and through trial and error he had become more adept at reading and interpreting them. All of his friends, Draco included had woken with a silvery lining to their auras. The blond haired Slytherin, however, whereas everyone else had else's had been just visible, his was powerful and nearly eclipsed the normal energies that he radiated and seemed to pulsate with his anxiety.

The boy went straight to the astronomy tower. In the weeks since the start of term this had been the place they would come when they were upset or needed to talk. It was here they had spent the day solidifying their friendship When Draco's father had been stricken by the demetors and countless times afterwards. He knew the boy would come here now, instinctively to find sanctuary.

Opening the door at the top of the tower he found his friend leaning against the parapet and staring off into the darkness. Harry slumped down by the other boy and waited, something was tearing at the blond but pressing him would only cause him to draw away. Draco would open up when he was ready and the dark haired boy waited patiently until his friend began to speak.

The stricken boy began so quietly that Harry missed the first few words. He turned to his brooding friend, "Sorry?"

Draco repeated himself. "I said it's not fair." The Gryffindor waited for him to continue, "If I tell you something, you have to swear not to tell anyone, not Granger, not Weasel, no-one unless I say.

Blinking at the seriousness of his friends request he answered, "Of course, that goes without saying, you know that."

The blond shook his head. "This is important Harry, you have to swear, on your mothers name."

Grasping, finally, how important this was to the boy, he took his wand in his hand and pressed it over his heart, his other he put against his friends chest, "I, Harry Potter swear on my mothers name, and by the magic that flows within me, all that passes between us this night will remain only between us except by your leave."

The boy's wand glowed softly and Draco gave him a relieved smile. "Thank you." The boys separated and Harry cast a silencing spell around the tower and waited patiently for the other boy to begin.

The Slytherin boy took a deep breath and spoke; "You remember I said I'd seen nothing earlier?" Harry nodded. "I lied... I saw a huge, silver-white dragon, I the dragon. I can't begin to describe the feeling, being the beast. I was so large I could have wound myself around the quiddich pitch with length to spare. The power was incredible and not only that, but he... I... had avatars on countless worlds. I was all of them. It was Horrible Harry, I wasn't Draco Malfoy anymore, that part of me was so insignificant it could barely be sensed." The boy shuddered in memory of the experience. "Harry, I'm Bahamut."

The raven-haired Gryffindor stared blankly at his friend, too shocked to answer as he continued. "I can't describe it, for me, the part that is Draco it was like being dead for just a moment... God... I didn't want any of this... I've got to find a way to keep this from happening again and I'm not giving myself up to Silverheart either. Harry you've got to help me, I'm sixteen-bloody-years old. I want to live my life, help me beat this..."

Harry took his friends hand, "Of course I'll help. It's bad enough my own life being directed by the prophesy but I'll be damned if I let my friends fall into the same trap. We'll find a way out of this for you Draco but think about telling Ron and Hermione, we could really use their help." The other boy paused for a moment, "Alright, I'll think about it but remember what happened to your firebolt when you got it that one Christmas, Granger has to swear on her life not to tell."

"She will, now lets get back to our houses before Filch catches us... we'll talk more tomorrow."

Sunlight woke Harry from a dreamless sleep. Being Sunday, he would normally be having a lay-in but with the events of the previous evening and his sessions that he had been having with Alec to develop his latent Psychic potential, the boy knew that the day would be long and delaying its beginning would do no good. He lay for a few moments studying the Gryffindor crest in the canopy above his bed. Whether it was a trick of the morning light or just his agitation making him more sensitive, but he swore he could almost see the individual stitches in the fabric several feet above him. Pushing aside the stray thought he sat up on the side of his bed and noticed an envelope sitting on his bedside table.

Thoughts of waking his friend in the next bed left him as he noted the address on the note.

_Harry Potter_

_Second bed by the window_

_Sixth year Gryffindor dormitory_

_Hogwarts School, Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Picking up the package he studied it and wondered how it had arrived there. It had not arrived by owl, he would have been awakened by the bird, likewise someone bringing the note would have most likely have roused him from his sleep. The letter had a thick wax seal with the image of a dragon in flight stamped into it. Breaking it the boy opened it and read:

_Harry, _

_Professor Silverheart doesn't know as much about the dragons as he would believe. His world was visited by these creatures thousands of years before his birth. The tales and legends of their coming are just that. Look to your own history, legends and prophecies. Bahamut and Tiamat are not Io's only children and all must be awake for Aasterinian to carry their call to the great dragon. _

_You must beware... Voldemort has discovered the elf-lords mission. The apocalypse that would be brought about by the sleeper and his siblings would be his ultimate prize. He has gathered allies from Jayxom's world, fell creatures that make the darkness their home. These Drow are even now in your world and assisting the dark lord for their own purposes and that of their spider-queen._

_Be vigilant; seek help from those you know that can be trusted._

_A friend._

Rising and shrugging on his clothes he pulled the canopy of his friends bed aside and shook him roughly, "Ron... Ron, get up!"

"Ten more minutes Mum..." came the muffled reply.

Harry's wand came out... "Perfrigidus-Aquula!" Near freezing water shot from the end of Harry's wand and splashed on the boys back. The redhead screamed and his voice hit an octave that he hadn't reached since he'd started school five and one-half years before.

Leaping from his bed he yelled, "Harry! I said I'd get up."

Barely acknowledging his friends complaints he quickly explained, "Something's happened. Get Hermione and Alec and go to the room of requirement, I'll meet you there with Draco. Harry left and Ron wasn't far behind, pulling on his clothes as he went, neither noticing that their passing had been noted with more than passing interest by one student in particular as the ran through the Gryffindor common room.

Harry was in a panic. He had checked the Slytherin dorms, the astronomy tower and the great hall; Draco was nowhere to be found. Giving up and starting back to the Gryffindor tower to get the marauders map he inexplicably found his footsteps turning back towards the dungeons and to a door he had never seen before. Unsure why he had come he hesitantly knocked on the door and was greeted by the dour expression of the Hogwarts potions master.

The professor stared stonily at the boy for several moments, "Mr. Potter... It seems that you've saved me the trouble of having you sent for, do come in." The man twirled in a flurry of robes and re-entered the dark room. Following him into the dark room, Harry gaped in surprise. When he had thought about it he had believed that the potions masters private quarters would be dark and spare, echoing the severe mien of their owner. The room that greeted him was done in forest green and earthy browns, tasteful artworks decorated the walls and a cheerful fire burned in the hearth. Standing beside it, his face tense was Draco Malfoy.

The boy's expression brightened considerably with Harry's entrance and a genuine smile appeared on his face. "Harry, sorry, I know I was supposed to meet you all in the Gryffindor common room this morning but Professor Snape wanted to talk to me."

"That's correct," interjected the Slytherin head of house. "Young Mr. Malfoy was quite out of sorts this morning and as you two have been thick as thieves this term I was going to send for you and find out exactly what has been happening to have him so upset. Is there anything you wish to tell me Mr. Potter?"

Professor Snape had always intimidated and infuriated Harry, but this morning the potion master's antics seemed almost childish to him. Ignoring the request he turned to Draco and pulled out the note. "I found this by my bed this morning, it was..." He finally noticed that the other boy was staring at him with a startled expression on his face. "What? What's wrong?"

The Blond Slytherin gestured towards the boys face, "Harry... Your eyes..." Turning to an ornate mirror on the wall he reached up to adjust his glasses only to find them not there.

His glasses, he realized that he'd never put them on that morning. Looking into his reflection he could see what had so captivated his friends gaze. His eyes, the same colour as his mothers were now slit as a cats and reflecting the firelight back like two lanterns. Before he could organize his thoughts he felt a hand on his jaw, turning his face towards the potions master. Looking into the boy's eyes, Professor Snape said, "It seems we have more to speak of this morning than the well being of my godson. If you please Mr. Potter, Draco, sit down and start from the beginning."

The two boys began relating the events of the last twenty-four hours to Professor Snape. Their teacher was quite angry when he found out about their attempts to discover their animagus forms, explaining that for a wizard the vision quest was a dangerous thing, risking that the animal spirit would overcome a weak minded person and change them into something akin to a were-beast. When the time came to explain Draco's anxiety the two boys looked to each other, with a slight nod from Draco they began in turn to explain about the boy's discovery as to his true nature, his fears about his fate and his reluctance to allow anyone to find out about him.

The potions master was shocked, but heard them out to the end. After Harry explained the note and allowed them both to read it the professor poured himself a brandy and sat silently for several moments. "First things... it was wise of you to want to keep this secret. While I respect our headmaster and Professor Silverheart, I won't see my godson trapped in a glass coffin until they feel it safe." He looked to the two boys, "And you haven't told anyone else? Granger, Weasley or the Williams boy?"

At the shake of their heads he continued. "I will leave that decision up to you but try not to spread this little bit of information too far. The dark lord would be as interested, if not more so, to get his hands on you than Silverheart. Your death could bring the coming of the Dragons and his goal of the end of muggle civilization as we know it will come to pass." Scanning the parchment again he continued. "I believe we need to be doing some research, so at least Ms. Granger should become involved... It does seem to be her specialty." He turned his gaze to Harry, "As for you, 'Accio Glasses.'

They waited several moments until the door opened of its own accord and Harry's glasses landed in the professor's hand. "Try them on Mr. Potter."

Taking the glasses from Snape, the boy put them on and squinted, "Everything's blurry."

"Of course they are Mr. Potter, your little stunt the previous evening seems to have more than corrected your eyesight. We cannot, however have you traipsing about looking like that. Give me your glasses." Two spells were cast on them making the lenses into ordinary glass and casting an illusion to make the boys eyes appear to be normal. Donning the glasses he looked back into the mirror to see his reflection as he always remembered it. He turned to the Professor and Draco and told them of their other friends waiting them in the room of requirement. They agreed to go and meet with their other friends and try to organize some plan of action.

Exiting Professor Snape's quarters they began their trek through the dungeons to the upper levels when Harry stopped. Down a dark side-corridor he had sworn he'd seen something move. Motioning for his friends to wait he took a few hesitant steps into the shadows. As soon as he was out of the direct light he noticed a marked change in his perceptions. The darkness was no longer completely total. While not well lit, he could see everything in the hallway clearly. A vague form approximately ten meters away suddenly turned to face him. The features were elven with the aristocratic features and pointed ears but something wasn't right. He backed away as the newcomer began to advance on him. The elf's eyes glowed red in the darkness, likely some kind of night vision. As they came into the light from the main corridor he got a good look at the intruder.

While the features were definitely elf-like there were even more differences. The mans skin was pitch black, almost as if of polished obsidian, his long flowing white hair tied back in a ponytail and he was armoured in some shimmering metallic cloth. From behind him he heard professor Snape Cast a spell. "Stupefy!" the red beam shot out and as it was about to strike the dark elf, he raised a hand and casually batted it aside. In return he spoke in a tongue much like Silverhearts and passed his hand before him. Silky strands of webbing enveloped and bound them in place.

Visibly relaxing and closing with Harry, the dark elf looked them all over as if they were sides of beef. "So this is what that posturing fool is so concerned about. A school full of weak, near-novices and children learning parlour tricks." He smiled and grabbed Harry by the face, "There are a few of you, however, that show a slight bit of potential." A knife appeared in his hand and traced along the Gryffindor's throat. "A quick clean cut, and there's one less wizard to interfere in my queens plans."

Unseen by the elf who had put all of his attention on Harry, the bonds around Professor Snape were slowly sliding away from his open skin. Out of a fold in the arm of his robes a vial fell into his open palm and as the dark elf pulled the knife away from the boys throat to show him the blade the potions master threw the vial at the elf's feet with spectacular results. The bottle exploded in a sheet of flames that exploded around the webbing and dark elf. Harry was thrown back, barely singed by the conflagration; the elf however was engulfed in flame.

Finding himself suddenly free, Draco leapt forward, jumped, and landed a flying kick in the centre of the burning elf's chest, all the while singing praises in his head to Silverheart's physical defence classes. The man staggered back as the flames fluttered out and grasped a medallion around his neck. In a pulse of black light, the elf vanished as if he'd never been. They all leaned against the walls catching their breaths and Snape directed them. "You both go to the room of requirement, I'll meet you there, I have to inform Dumbledore about this intrusion."

As Snape turned to leave he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Harry regarding him with admiration. "Sir, that was brilliant, how did you get free of the webs, how did you know what to do?"

Smirking at the son of his old nemesis he explained, "You all call me a greasy git, do you ever wonder why? I'm surrounded by inept students brewing any number of volatile concoctions on a daily basis, every exposed part of my body is covered in a special oils that will keep me from immediate harm, and in this case helped us escape the webs... Now off with you we don't really have the time for idle chat." He turned and swept down the corridor.

"Professor?" He stopped without turning, listened and continued on feeling more confused than he had in years with Harry's last words ringing in his ears.. "You'd best be careful, we'll make a Marauder of you yet."


	14. Rescue me

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything in the franchise is the property of J.K. Rowling, Dungeons & Dragons is a property of TSR. Rating is PG-13 for mild violence and swearing, may turn to R in later chapters

Harry Potter and the Coming of the Dragon Ch 14

The tone of the school in the weeks following Halloween changed significantly. Professor Dumbledore, with the help of Lord Silverheart, strengthened the warding around the castle and grounds. Special attention was given to the dungeons and great pains were taken to identify any previously unknown passages leading into them from the outside.

Harry and his friends now spent much of their free time in the room of requirement. They had restarted the D.A. and with Professor Snapes urging and help they were giving the other students crash-training in defence as well as training on their own to improve their skills. Hermione and Draco, likely the two best students at Hogwarts, had made it their mission to discover as much as they could about dragon prophesies and also anything they could find out about the Drow.

They had been given a name for the dark elf that very same night as the attack. They had returned to the room of requirement as Professor Snape had ordered and had told their friends about their confrontation and how the potions master had saved them. "Hold on," Ron broke in, "Snape save you? Harry, that greasy git has had it in for you since first year, you're lucky he didn't try to help that..."

"Drow." The raven-haired Gryffindor, busily trying to hold Draco back from strangling his friend almost didn't hear Alec speak.

"What did you say?"

The olive-skinned boy responded, "They're Drow, dark elves. Professor Silverheart's talked about them before, they're a race of elves that turned on their kin and hid themselves in the underdark. That's deep underground. They hate everybody that isn't one of them, but especially surface elves." He shrugged, "The only thing else I can remember is they're supposed to be wicked-powerful fighters and have really strong magic."

"Well if that's true," Asked Ron, "Then why are they here and how did Snape stop him?"

"Because, Mr. Weasley," Everyone whirled to see the potions master standing in the portal at the front of the room, "The dark lord has most likely recruited them as allies due to Professor Silverhearts presence. As to my driving off the creature, it was years of skill, constant vigilance, and not a little bit of luck that helped in our escape."

Harry started as the Professor turned his gaze on him, he realized that Draco had stopped struggling some time ago and they stood close together and his arms were still around the Slytherin boys chest from his attempts to restrain him. They both leapt apart as if scalded by the others touch and Draco questioned his uncle about his report to Dumbledore to defuse the moment.

"The headmaster will be wanting you both to see him in the morning to hear your impressions of our little encounter, until then you should wrap up this little get-together and return to your houses... Have you explained everything to your friends Draco?"

The boy shook his head, "We were about to when you came in Sev.. I mean Professor..." the boys godfather smirked,

"Do so now. Mr. Potter, a word with you if I may?"

Fearing the worst, the raven-haired boy separated himself from his friends and walked a distance with the professor as Draco began the task of explaining his spirit quest to his friends. "Mr. Potter, please do not interrupt me until I've finished as this will be difficult enough as it is. I've been unfair to you since your first year here. Your father spent a large portion of our youth making a fool of me and I have never forgiven him his acts, I doubt that I ever shall..." he turned to face the boy, his face dark and set. "Because of the hate... yes, Mr. Potter, hate I feel for him I have treated you horribly and would continue to now if it wasn't for what you'd done for my godson."

The potions master looked over towards his charge as he continued to speak to an increasingly agitated Ron and Hermione; Alec simply looked interested. "The boy has gone through much this past year," glancing back at Harry with a slightly raised eyebrow he continued, "Not so much as you of course but, sadly, your entire life has been an ongoing tragedy and your own personal strength is quite impressive, almost frightening... Draco, however, has been pampered all his life and I was deathly afraid he would break under the pressure but he is dealing with it, due in no small part to your own assistance. "

Snape stood staring at his godson for a few moments before going on, "Don't think this changes how I'll treat you from here on Mr. Potter, I am at least big enough of a man to admit my faults, I will probably always see your father in you and it will affect my judgment where you are concerned but I wanted to.... Thank... you. I doubt he's ever had real friends before rather than the lackeys he's used to..." Snape straightened himself, turned to a speechless Harry Potter and took him by the shoulder, "Now lets get back to the group as Mr. Weasley seems to have fainted..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following weeks had been a whirlwind after the attack. The D.A. had started meeting the next week, including all fourth year and above students that were interested. All of the friends had become instructors in the group under Harry's leadership, and even Professor Snape, an unofficial member of the organization now, was tutoring willing students advanced healing and combat potions. The classes were having their effect and the students were becoming adept at more powerful spells, some of which were beyond even newt level. The only area they truly lacked in was in physical defence, though Alec taking them beyond their limits with his training.

"It's impossible," he confided to Harry one day, "I've been training almost every day since I was thirteen and I've barely scratched the surface of what Silverheart knows." He ran his fingers through his wavy dark-brown hair, "No offence, but most of you guys are in horrible shape and barely know which end of a sword to hold. Jayxom says that most Drow train for at least a hundred years before they ever come to the surface... I just don't see the point sometimes..."

"It's because we have no choice," said Harry, "I won't stand and let them take the school, the world away from us without a fight, anyway we're not all hopeless..." Harry grinned and nodded his head across the room at Draco and Professor Snape, both in leather padding, squaring off with practice swords.

Draco's progress with martial training had been phenomenal. His ease with a sword seemed almost instinctual, he had advanced beyond all but Alec and Professor Snapes skill level. Severus had been another surprise. Harry hadn't thought that he would have any more skill with a sword than the students, wizards of this world depended almost slavishly on their magic but the potions master had a secret. He had spent every moment outside school training physically and mentally to be the best at defence against the dark arts. Now, facing his godson and going through the complex attack and defence routines he truly looked a man to fear.

Their research had yielded not so much progress as their training but some advances were made. Hermione and Draco, arguably the two best students at Hogwarts, had dedicated what little free time was left to researching Draconic legends. They discovered That Bahamut and Tiamat were not the only children of IO. Aasterinian, the name mentioned in the letter was also one of them and she was the messenger of the Great Dragon. To her would likely go the task of calling on the great deity when the time came. Chronosepsis and Faluzure were two other children, though little was written about them though the impression was given that they were closely connected to death and destruction. Nothing was certain but Hermione seemed confident that all five of IO's children must be present to bring about the prophecy.

The Christmas holidays had come and most of the students were packing for the trip home. Ron and Hermione were both packing their trunks in the dorms while Harry Draco and Alec spent some quality time in the room of requirement. Malfoy was draped over a book-strewn table, exhausted from his research, Harry and Alec faced each other, sitting cross-legged on pillows as the boy-who-lived stared at a ball bearing sitting on a low table between them.

"Relax Harry," The other boy said with just a touch of impatience creeping into his voice. They had been at it for more than an hour already. The boy's attempts to tap into his latent psychic potential had met with conflicting and irritating results. He had mastered the mental shields necessary to protect his mind from intrusion but progress past that point was sporadic at best. "You're trying too hard again," an exasperated Alec reminded him. "The power's there, you just have to relax so you can find it... Alright now, clear your mind... what?" Letting the sudden glare from Harry pass the boy continued his instruction. "Pretend like you're floating in a big ocean, all you can hear is your breathing, concentrate on it..."

The boy grimaced and followed his friend's instructions; they had been trying this for the past week with little success. He could feel the power at times but as soon as he did and reached for it, it was gone. As he sat, counting his breaths he felt the tingling of the power, like little electric ants crawling up and down his spine. Without opening his eyes he said, "I feel it, should I..."

"Don't do anything yet, get used to it, I bet you're barely even feeling the contact... when you can see me without opening your eyes, then you've got a hold of the power."

Harry lay as he was for several minutes as the tingling spread, first all over his body and then all throughout. The feeling, a bit creepy at first was now warm and comforting. Then as he became truly relaxed with the sensation a picture started to form in his mind. Like a poorly tuned television slowly coming into focus he could now see the table, the ball bearing and Alec before him.

He wasn't seeing them in the true sense but more sensing the energies around them. The other boy was the most intense but that was to be expected, as he was alive but even the table and ball-bearing in front of him had energy wrapped up in them and he understood some of his difficulty's in learning how to use his hidden abilities. He had spent hours trying to change the object as he saw it, but it was only now he saw he only had to nudge the energies to get the response he wanted. Concentrating on the metal ball Harry could see the kinetic energy holding the ball in place... with just a nudge in the right place he could get it to roll across the table.... So...

---CRACK---

The boy was pulled out of his trance by a loud noise, looking up at Alec he said, "I did it! I can do it now! What?"

The other boy just grinned and nodded towards the table and then off to his left. Where the Ball had been there was now a smoking scratch along the length of the surface in the direction of the wall, where an old wizard in a portrait was anxiously inspecting a newly created hole in the surface of his home. "Vandals!!! Murderers!!! Look at my portrait. Ah the youth of the day, no respect for their elders!!!"

"I'm sorry sir, I'll get you rep..."

"MURDERER!!! I'll speak to the headmaster I will, Why I never..."

"Dobby!!!"

At the boys desperate call the house-elf appeared before them. "Mr. Harry Potter sir! So good to see you again, what can poor Dobby do for you sir?" Grinning the boy continued,

"Could you take this portrait and have it repaired? Its come up a bit damaged..." Jumping with excitement the house elf answered, "At once, At once... Dobby is proud to serve Mr..."

"Potter," Came a sleepy voice from the other side of the room. "Hold it down would you, some of us are trying to study..."

Harry grinned in the blond Slytherin's direction, thinking that the boys complaint would probably go much farther if it weren't for the image on his cheek from the raised lettering on the cover of the book he'd been using for a pillow the last hour. Hearing a thump, Harry turned back to Dobby, only to find him face down on the floor in front of him, shivering furiously. Shaking the trembling elf a few times and calling his name, the boy was unsuccessful to get any response until the elf suddenly leapt up and grabbed Harry by the front of his robes, the expression on his face hysterical.

"Please Mr. Harry Potter sir!!! Dobby begs of you to explain to the Shining One that I did not know! I would never have left his service if I had... Please beg his mercy!!!"

Now fully awake and seeing the frantic house elf accosting his friend, Draco said, "Right... What's on with him then?"

Looking between the two, Harry shook his head with exasperation and replied, "Not a clue, one minute I'm telling him about this damaged painting and the next thing I know he's gone mental...

Leaving his books and coming over to the pair, Draco was absolutely shocked when on seeing the approaching Slytherin, Dobby promptly passed-out. "Bloody hell," the dark haired boy said, looking at his friend, "he's terrified of you."

The boy shook his head, "Don't ask me, I mean I was a proper prat when he was ours but we've been on good terms ever since you and I became friends. I don't know what could be causing him to do this..." Harry was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a slight pull on his sleeve.

Alec stood by him looking at Draco, "I think I do. Look at him like I just taught you."

Focusing on his blond friend first with his normal aura sight he saw nothing different except a faint silvery haze around him. Relaxing himself he was surprised to find the feelings from before coming back much easier now that he'd become familiar with it and turned his senses on Malfoy and gasped. The haze around the boy had solidified into a shimmering ghost-like image of a dragon. As he watched the beast turned its reptilian head towards him and its eyes glowed white with power. For the first time in weeks, agony exploded on his forehead, a flash of green light and echoes of maniacal laughter dragged him into blackness.

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Don't you love Cliff-hangers?

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Neither do I

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

On we go then...

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

8

Harry found himself in a cavernous stone room, seated on what could only be described as a throne. Ancient and rotted weapons and armour lined the walls and dark figures lurked in the shadows. Before him stood a beautiful black-skinned elvish woman, dressed in provocative leathers and a flowing black cape. From her hip swung a short, nine-tailed whip, each tail was the body and head of a living serpent. From the woman's carriage and expression, she found his presence distasteful and his company beneath her. Smirking up at the throne she spoke. "The human child has been broken, her knowledge is ours. Do you have a Plan for the girl or will you simply let your followers to continue playing with her?"

The boy felt sick, realizing the meaning of what had been said and implied left him cold and furious. Being only an observer he listened instead as a hissing, silky voice answered the woman. "I think Dumbledore and his pathetic followers need a lesson in power my dear." Too deep in his own musings the dark lord likely missed the woman's set expression and the twitching of her hand near her whip as he spoke the words but Harry noted them with interest. "Take her to the gates to Hogwarts near Hogsmeade, let her see that her friends cannot protect her even this close to their seat of power then kill her. Let her last breath be a curse on her protectors..."

Harry snapped up with a yell. He was sitting on the floor with Draco and Alec on either side, keeping him steady. He tried to rise but the blond Slytherin would have none of it. Holding him down gently he urged, "Relax Harry, you had some kind of fit. Dobby went to get professor Snape..." the boy shook his head and pushed himself to his feet,

"It's Bethany, I had a vision. Voldemort is having her killed at the gates to Hogsmeade..." Even as he spoke the portrait to the room opened to allow the potions master to enter. Harry quickly re-stated the highlights of his dream and his plans to prevent the girl's death.

Shaking his head, Snape replied, "No Mr. Potter, you won't be foolishly sacrificing yourself and leave me to explain it to the headmaster. Take yourself to the Hospital wing and have Madame Pomfrey check you out. Meanwhile I'll track down Professors Dumbledore and Silverheart... They've gone walk-about in that damn room again..." Snape took two steps towards the door and stopped, "I think I'll have a little insurance of your behaviour... Mr. Malfoy, Potter, your wands please..." Both boys looked ready to continue their argument but seeing the set expression on the potions masters face stopped any attempts. With wrathful glares both boys surrendered wands to the professor and watched him sweep from the room.

Both boys swung about as a string of profanity that would shock even Peeves burst from Alec. "How can you give up so easily? You've forgotten my friend's out there and she's going to die unless we do something now... well I'm going even if you're not..."

Harry and Draco both grinned and pulled wands out of hidden pockets in their robes, "Whoever said we weren't going?"

The curly haired boy gaped, "You... But how... I saw..."

"Early Christmas gifts from Fred and George," supplied Draco, "lets just hope Severus doesn't get it into his head to try using either of those wands... "Shaking his head and trying to ignore the boys giggling and references to flatulence charms he created a portal to Hogsmeade and they vanished from the room.

They arrived at the gates moments later with nobody in sight. The landscape was covered in snow and the landscape would have been a sight to see if they weren't so wrapped in their task. Quickly scouting the area they settled on a clump of closely packed trees to hide behind and wait for their enemies. "I wish we'd had time to get Ron and Hermione, we could use the help."

Harry's words were barely out of his mouth when Draco reminded him, "Relax Harry, we don't have to beat them, just distract them until Alec can get to her and portal them out. Besides, Dumbledore should be coming soon so we'll have them to back us up before too long. Remember, the Drow are resistant to magic and are wicked fighters, be ready.

Their wait didn't last much longer as the sky darkened and night began to fall they heard a faint whimper. Quickly hunkering down they watched as four dark figures pulled a large sack into the clearing before the gate. Coming to the entryway to Hogwarts one of them opened the bag and dragged a dirty, injured girl onto the snow. "Hardly seems worth all the work doesn't it?" Said the dark elf, "All this trouble to kill a child, would have been easier to do it back in the cavern, not out in this... openness..." turning to another of the figures he asked, "How much longer do we have to take orders from that iblith? (A/N iblithoffal or any non-Drow) He's incredibly arrogant for a lower being."

"Silence fool," returned the other with a recognizably female voice, "The will of the spider-queen isn't for the likes of a male, besides at least he's given you a throat to cut, and when the time comes his blood will run as easily as hers. Finish this, I want solid stone over my head quickly..."

Grinning, the dark elf grabbed the girl's hair and pulled her head back to expose her throat. Raising a wickedly barbed black dagger he made as to bring it to her throat when they were all distracted by a wet popping noise. Had any of them noticed the three humans watching them they would have seen the curly headed boy pull out a golf-ball sized piece of lead and put it in his left hand. Concentrating on it, he brought up his right hand and with a flicking motion he sent it hurtling towards the elf just as he raised the knife. The popping noise had been the sound of the lead ball exiting the Drow's skull, spraying his intended victim with blood and gore as h e fell limply on top of her.

Galvanized into action the mans companions spared him not a glance. Instantly three globes of darkness sprung up around the group, hiding them from their attackers. Hearing the woman call for the girl's death yet again Harry spotted a fallen tree and attacked. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The trunk lifted ponderously from the ground and launched itself into the darkness barely three feet off the ground. Draco followed Harry's attack with a brace of icicles, their points as deadly as any spear.

The darkness surrounding the Drow vanished as if it had never been. Two of them remained fairly unscathed, the third, however lay crushed under the weight of the tree at the far end of the clearing. Using the moment of confusion to his advantage he yelled to his friends "I'll be right back!" He ran to Belinda, picked her up and vanished in a flash of purple light.

The boys watched the Drow closely as they prepared for the next attack, "I hope he gets back soon," Harry said.

"Oh I don't know Potter, I don't think we've done so bad on our own." Harry could only hope that their luck would hold out, unfortunately his hopes died moments later as the female put a silver whistle to her lips and let loose a piercing note.

"I don't think this is a good thing Draco." From beside him he heard nothing until he heard his

Friend's terror stricken whisper, "Oh Merlin!"

Out of the trees where the Drow had first entered the clearing new figures emerged. Standing nine feet tall they looked like dark elves from the waist up but below, instead of legs they had the bloated bodies of Giant spiders. With Glowing eyes, gleaming fangs and long, wickedly sharp halberds they advanced on the boys at a frightening pace.

Harry turned to his friend in a panic, begging silently for any suggestion to help them... "Err. Run?" Not even bothering to discuss, the two boys tore off into the forest in an attempt to lose their attackers in the gloom. Unfortunately these creatures were born in the blackness of the underdark. The darkest night would be almost painfully bright to these creatures and they had no difficulty tracking their prey. The boys did get a respectable lead on their pursuers but they couldn't loose them and the creatures showed no signs of tiring.

Stopping at last by a tree, unable to run any farther the boys rested. "Might as well... Face them here... can't run anymore..." Harry Gasped out.

"Make 'em work... for it though... good thing... good thing Weasel wasn't here after all Harry... he'd of wet himself after the... spider things came..."

As the boys waited to make their final stand Harry looked to his friend, "If we don't get out of this..."

Draco snorted, "IF?!"

"If we don't get out of this, I want you to know, I mean after Sirius and everything... thank you..."

"The same and more mate, you saved my life... if there was just more time..."

The boys were pulled from their conversation as a dry, hissing breath echoed in the trees around them. Quickly turning back to back they watched for the first attack and weren't long in waiting. From three sides the creatures pounced, with three halberds swung down at them the boys had little choice but to separate as they both tumbled out of the way of the swinging blades.

Harry, his body burning had an undeniable urge to run up the side of a tree, to his utter amazement it was exactly what he did. Unknowingly he had accomplished something he had been unsuccessful at doing since Halloween he had transformed into the second and most powerful of his animagus forms. Now perched on a limb above the gathered monsters a two hundred and fifty pound panther waited to spring, he didn't wait long.

Draco was having an epiphany of his own. As soon as he'd dodged the first attack he knew what they were and how to fight them. They were driders, cursed Drow warriors. He blocked the swing of the first monster and ran to keep it between him and the third monster. He blocked the creature's slashes with a speed and power that he knew would cost him later if he survived, his biggest worry though was that Harry had disappeared. He slashed again with the sword that his wand had transfigured itself into and drew blood from the underside of the bloated body, hardly mortal but he knew he could take it if he had the time. He was suddenly distracted by a thunderous and screeching roar as a huge black panther landed on the back of one of the driders and clamped its jaws around the creatures neck.

The moment of distraction was enough for the drider to knock the sword from his hand and send him sprawling to the ground. He scrambled wildly trying to avoid the spidery creature, getting a bloody gash across his chest for his efforts from one of its eight legs. A loud, pained screech whipped his head around, the panther had finished its victim and was sprawled on top of it, the cat's shoulder was gashed from a bite caused by the third creature, which now stood over it preparing for the final strike.

Draco's entire world went white his own attacker no longer existed, only the one about to hurt his... Harry. Running wildly he threw an open handed slap against the creatures side, not even noticing as it, weighing nearly half a ton, was thrown bodily twenty meters to land a bloody mess, claw marks covering its body, each more than three feet apart.

Something shattered against the boy's back; he turned to face the last creature as it stood with the handle of its broken weapon in its hands. The rage built up beyond the breaking point and he screamed his anger and grief. The last drider and a large swath of forest simply disappeared in a blinding firestorm. Draco turned and staggered back to his friend who had returned to his human form. Lying on the ground, pale and barely breathing, the boy-who-lived didn't look like he would be for long. Dropping to his knees and cradling his friend's head in his lap he stroked the boys head, rocking and calling out to the boy lowly,

"Not again, you can 't leave me too, no more..."

Ok so maybe there is a cliffhanger.... :P


	15. Awakenings

Harry Potter and the Coming of the Dragon Ch. 15

Harry woke to the feeling of stiff sheets and the heady aroma of potions. Having no memory of Snapes classroom having beds he could only assume he had again found his way to the hospital wing. The boy concentrated, trying to remember how he could have arrived this time. It wasn't quiddich, nor had he run into any of the Slytherin goons. Stretching in bed he felt a twinge in his shoulder and he remembered.

They had been in the forest... Bethany was in mortal danger... The rescue... He and Draco running from those horrid, spidery Drow... Draco! The boy jerked up and nearly fell from the bed as he was hit by a wave of dizziness. Two gentle hands caught him, however, and guided him back against the mattress. Squinting up he looked into the eyes of professor Dumbledore.

"Good morning Harry," the old man began. "It's good to see you feeling better." Before the boy could ask the headmaster continued. "You've been under Poppy's care for two and one half days my boy, tomorrow will be Christmas Eve. We found yourself and young master Draco unconscious in the woods quite some distance from where you retrieved Bethany. It was frightfully cold, if it hadn't been for Professor Silverhearts tracking skills..." The man waved his hand as if to erase his chain of thought. Behind him, Harry noticed, was the elf lord standing quietly. Dumbledore continued, "It is good to see that everything turned out alright, though we would be interested as to how you arrived there."

The boy shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. "We had to run, there were these Drow but their bodies were like giant spiders..."

"They're called driders." Broke in the elf lord. "Drow cursed and enslaved by the demon that they worship. We followed their trail and yours but all trace of them vanished just before the glade we found you two in. Do you know what happened to them or how you escaped?"

The professor was staring at him intently; instinctively Harry redoubled his mental shields. "No sir, the last thing I remember was running though the woods with Draco... excuse me, but where is he? I would think he'd be in the infirmary as well... He's alright isn't he?" His voice suddenly became anxious.

The twinkle in the headmaster's eyes seemed to dim and his face took on a more serious cast. "Mr. Malfoy survived your adventure in the woods just as you did but his recovery has been somewhat... complicated."

The boy dragged himself back to a sitting position, refusing help as he swayed dangerously for a few moments. Slowly his vision cleared and the room stopped spinning, pulling himself to his feet he turned back to the man, "Where is he?"

Dumbledore stepped closer, trying to place a calming hand on the boys shoulder. "Harry, you've both been though quite a lot these past few days and Draco isn't quite himself... Your friends are keeping watch over him in the Gryffindor tower but I think it would be best if you didn't..."

Harry knocked Albus' hand away and glared at him. "What you think is best?" The boy's eyes hardened to nearly murderous intensity. "What you thought best left me trapped with abusive relatives for ten years and sends me back to them every summer. What you thought best was to give me the minimum of information and place me into situations every year I was at Hogwarts that put the lives of my friends and myself in danger. What you thought best helped drive my godfather to the point of recklessness that resulted in his death!"

The boys voice had risen and become more enraged with each 'you' till he was nearly screaming and had actually forced the old wizard to take several steps backward. With a scathing look worthy of Snape himself the boy turned, marched across the room and stopped for a moment at the door. "Tell you what Professor, do what's best and just stop interfering in my life!"

The boy hurried towards the portal to the Gryffindor common room he felt a small pang of regret for what he'd said to the headmaster. The old man did have the best of intentions but Harry also knew that he would manipulate and sacrifice whatever it took to reach his goals. He'd tried to avoid the old man and his manipulations after his blow-up in the headmaster's office that last spring but it seemed that some confrontations were unavoidable. Something was seriously wrong with Draco and he was going to help him no matter who stood in his way.

"Password please Harry," The Portrait of the fat lady hung above him, a cherubic smile on her face.

"Polaris Major." The boy replied.

The fat lady shook her head, "I'm sorry dear it's been changed, and you'll need to see your head of house or the headmaster..."

Harry's eyes began to glow a soft green as his anger rose. "Let me pass, my friend is in there and he's hurt. You know I'm a member of this house so let me in!"

The portrait shook her head, "I'm sorry dear but professor Dumbledore...AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" The woman screamed as with a furious gesture from Harry the portrait was ripped from the wall exposing the portal beyond.

Inside the boy found the common room empty except for a very startled Ginny Weasley and the holiday decorations. Harry had a lot of bittersweet memories. His first real Christmas he'd ever had was shared with Ron his first year, getting the firebolt from his godfather his third year, all the celebrations after winning at quiddich and even the quiet evenings with Ron, Hermione and Draco. It all flashed through his mind for a moment then he turned to Ginny with glowing eyes.

"Where is he?" The girl couldn't even speak, just mutely pointed up the stairs to the boy's dorms. Not sparing a second Harry rushed up the stairs in search of his friend.

Taking the steps two and three at a time he came to the sixth year landing quickly. Pausing at the door he listened, he could hear slow breathing. Silently opening the door he took in the room at a glance. There were four occupants of the room, three of them, Ron, Hermione and Professor Snape, were asleep in chairs around Harry's bed. The fourth sat in the centre of his bed, arms around his knees and his blond head bowed. He was slowly rocking and mumbling to himself incoherently.

Padding silently across the room he stood at the bedside studying his friend. What could have happened that Draco would come to this? He stood pondering for several minutes when he noticed Professor Snape watching him. The potions master stood and led Harry from the room. "Mr. Potter... Harry. Thank Merlin you're awake. He's been like this since he woke up two days ago. This is the only place other than at your side that we could put him without a bout of hysterics. He's convinced himself that you're dead and it's his fault."

Snape looked terrible. His eyes, normally narrow and angry were sad with dark circles under them. New lines had appeared on his face and he looked like he hadn't changed his clothes in days. Harry gently squeezed the mans arm, "let me try to get to him." Re-entering the room he sat down on the bed in front of the other boy. "Draco? Draco, it's me, it's Harry." The blond boy continued sitting and rocking as he had since Harry arrived. Growing more worried the dark haired boy grabbed his friend and shook him gently. "Come on Malfoy, talk to me... Snap to..." Still the blond Slytherin refused to respond.

Harry's voice suddenly took on a much harsher tone. "Come on you slimy git, What's the matter? Can't face the world without your goon squad? Talk to me damn it! Roused by the harsh words Ron and Hermione woke to see their friend shaking Malfoy violently. Both started to attempt to restrain their friend but were stopped by Professor Snape, who looked ready to put a stop to the boys attempts himself.

As they watched, Harry continued his verbal assault. "So this is the Mighty Slytherin prince... princess maybe. Are you going to let a mud blood Gryffindor speak to you like that? I know... since you've given up we'll just dig a hole and drop you in..." Draco blinked several times, the taunts finally starting to register somewhere in his mind. "We'll get a nice stone and it'll read 'here lies the amazing bouncing ferret, a disgrace to his entire famil...." Before the boy could finish, Malfoy's face turned as purple as Vernon's on his worst day.

Grabbing the other boy by the shirt he pulled him down and rolled over so he sat on Harry's stomach with his fist raised. "Sod off Scarhead!"

Harry waited to see if he would be pummelled before the Slytherin came back to himself but his worries were for nothing as the blend's eyes finally focused on his friend. "Harry?" The boy never had a chance to speak, one moment he was being held down for a beating and the next he had been pulled up into a bear hug that was threatening to cut off his air supply. "Oh Merlin Harry... I thought you were dead!"

The boy continued for several moments until his godfather interrupted him in a slightly bemused voice. "Draco, while I'm sure you're happy to see Mr. Potter but if you don't release him I'm afraid that shade of grey that he is turning may become permanent."

The boy loosened his hold on Harry but didn't release him. Great racking sobs escaped from where the blond had his head buried in the other boy's shirt. They eventually found themselves stretched out on the bed again, Draco asleep in his arms. The dark haired boy was feeling the pull of sleep himself when a shadow crossed his vision. Professor Snape held the edges of the canopy the sharp edges of his face softened by emotion. "He hasn't slept since... Thank you Harry." the man closed the drape leaving them alone on his bed and the boy fell asleep with his friend's head on his shoulder.

The Gryffindor opened his eyes to see a shadowed figure sitting on the edge of the bed beside him. "I've made an utter fool of myself haven't I?" Harry propped himself up on his elbows. "Dray?"

"I thought you were dead." The blond wouldn't look at him, just stared at his hands folded in his lap. The dark haired boy got up and sat beside him. "You were bitten you know." Harry winced as the reminder sent another twinge through his shoulder. "The drider venom... it's lethal,"

The Blonds voice became unsteady. "When you fell I..."

"Hold on a moment Draco." Casting silencing spells around the bed the dark haired boy asked his friend to go on. Taking a ragged breath he did.

"When you fell I pretty much lost it. The dragon woke up, for a moment anyway. I killed the last two driders without even trying. When I turned to you, your face was already pale and I panicked. I tried to heal you, I figured I must have that power too but I couldn't focus. When you stopped breathing..."

The boy stopped, suddenly unable to catch his breath. Harry grabbed the boy's chin and turned him so they could gaze into each other's eyes. "I'm right here Dray, you must have saved me right?"

The Slytherin jerked to his feet and began pacing frantically. "I didn't, I was about to lose it completely. It was like a fire building up inside me. It would have taken out the forest, possibly Hogwarts as well but then she was there and all the fire drained out of me."

Harry looked confused. "She? Who, Draco?"

The blond shook his head, "I don't really know. I'm not really sure it was even a girl, just a feeling. All I saw was a fuzzy silhouette inside the glowing shape of a dragon... She kept called me brother and said it wasn't my time yet. She set the forest right and got rid of the driders, put me to sleep and obviously healed you. Harry... there's another one and she's very much awake."

The dark haired boy sat thinking furiously. "What do we do now?" Draco stopped and turned to his friend. "Harry, so much has happened to me this year... my father, the dragon, you... I can't think about it right now... Harry can't we just go and see my father?" The boy paused a moment before coming to a decision.

"Yes. Lets get out of here; we'll tell Ron and Hermione and see if we can't get a lift from Alec. Come on." Both boys left the dorm and headed for the common room not noticing the figure hiding in the shadows of the hallway.

The two boys came tearing down into the Gryffindor common room to find Ron and Hermione snuggled together on the couch asleep. "You know we could scare them near to death right now," Draco said quietly, "But I guess that wouldn't be right since they've been taking turns watching us both the last few days..."

The other boy nodded, "Leaving a note is out as well, Hermione would curse us into oblivion... we'll just have to wake them."

"Actually," said Hermione tiredly as she cracked an eye open to look at them, "You already did when you made that mad dash down the stairs." The Sixteen-year-old girl gently untangled herself from her still-sleeping boyfriend and hugged Draco and Harry to her. "Merlin! You gave us such a fright. Are you both alright?"

"Yes, we're fine." Said the raven haired Gryffindor, "Draco and I will be going to Headquarters, he wants to be with his parents for Christmas. I want to tell you all of what happened... Though maybe we'd aught to wake up sleeping beauty over there so we only have to tell it once."

After several minutes of coaxing and a silencing spell to protect their privacy, Ron was sleepily leaning against his girlfriend as they explained the events of three days past. He was wide-awake by the end of the tale, nearly trembling... "So there's more of these drider things then?"

The blond Slytherin said in his best deadpan, though he was hard pressed to keep the grin off his face, "I'd bet on it... they could be in the castle even now."

Hermione quickly broke in to help change the subject. "Well, I think I may be able to explain Dobby's reaction to you Draco, though it's going to mean even more difficulties in keeping your secret."

"Why would he be so afraid of him?" Harry asked. "He's known Draco all his life.

"But he didn't know him as he is now... Harry, house elves used to be this worlds high elves, just like Lord Silverheart. I did some research when I started S.P.E.W. House elves used to be powerful and bigheaded, they treated the other races like they were slaves. A powerful being," she glanced at the blond, "became angry at their arrogance and cursed them to become house elves and spend the rest of eternity serving others until they could learn selflessness."

"So because of this curse," Draco broke in, "They're connected to me somehow and can recognize me now that I'm in touch with the power?"

"That'd be my guess."

"Well what about the other one then," asked Ron, "The girl Dragon you think you saw in the forest."

"Aasterinian, I'd suspect." Said Hermione and then Draco added,

"I'd agree, we know from what we've read that there are five dragon 'gods' and their father IO. Of the five, we've accounted for Bahamut, the shining one." self consciously tapping his chest, Chronepsis, the dragon of time and faluzure, lord of decay are both male. Tiamat despises her brother and wouldn't come to his aid. Aasterinian, however, is the Messenger of IO, her realms are chaos, pleasure and learning through play. Not only would she be the one likely to have intervened, but would have thought it great fun."

"So the question is," said Ron, "what do we do now?"

Harry stood up. "We go home for the holidays, that's what. Nothing is going to change in a week and Draco really needs to spend some time with his parents. Will you be coming with us or back home to the burrow?"

"Well that's just it Harry, We've been staying at headquarters since last summer, With Kreacher gone, Dumbledore wanted mum to stay on full time keeping the place up."

"Wait a minute," the dark haired boy said, "What happened to Kreacher? If he goes to Voldemort..."

"He won't Harry," said Hermione, "Professor Lupin, He purposely locked himself inside the house without the wolfs bane potion during a full moon... There wasn't really that much left the next morning. If it's all right, I'll be coming as well. When I wasn't able to come the other day my parents wrote and sent their regrets, as they were off to stay with some of our family in France.

"It's settled then, everyone get packed and meet back here in fifteen minutes," said Harry, "Ron, will Ginny be coming with us? I remember seeing her in the common room yesterday when I came in."

The red haired boy shook his head with a grin. "She said she had a load of work she had to finish and she'd never find a moments peace surrounded by us but she'll be there in the morning for presents."

Fifteen minutes later, carrying their baggage they all trooped through the common room and out into the hallway Harry stared at the portrait hole with a questioning look. "It fell off yesterday," Ron explained, "no one is sure how but the fat lady is hiding somewhere in the castle and they cant get the portrait to go back on the wall, it's like the thing is jinxed." Harry carefully avoided their eyes as they trooped towards Dumbledore's office. Hermione broke the silence, asking, "What about Alec? Shouldn't we stop and say goodbye to him? He stayed behind with the rest of us when you were unconscious."

Brightening at her words the raven-haired boy nodded, "And we can check to see how Bethany is doing."

The long trek up to the Silverheart tower went quickly as all were curious about the well being of the girl rescued days before. When they arrived they found, rather than a portrait or suit of armour guarding the entrance, there was an open archway with a capstone of two silver crescents arranged to resemble a valentines heart. Entering they discovered a common room that looked to be taken from a scene in 'Lord of the Rings.

The walls were lined with tree-trunks, each connected to the other by stucco. Artworks were spaced about tastefully; each one organic and almost seeming to move when you weren't watching. There were comfy chairs, and a fireplace, but above it was a portrait of two men standing in a field in front of their mounts. One of the men was obviously Lord Silverheart. The other, a short, stocky man with a fiery red beard and hair shot through with grey stood with forearms clasped in a warriors handshake with the elf. Behind Silverheart was a huge golden Griffin, its wings twitching and nipping nervously at the shoulder of the elves leather armour. Behind the other man was a grey and white mottled Pegasus, nervously pawing the earth.

"That was at the Grand Tournament, the year of the Silvery Moon..."

The group jumped as one, not expecting to be addressed as they studied the painting. Behind them Lord Silverheart himself was staring at it, though his thoughts were obviously far away. "I believe I was four hundred and sixty-three that year, Galan had just turned one hundred and ten. He was old for his kind but his mother had been a human and his father a dwarf. We didn't compete that year, it wouldn't have been fair." the man smiled to himself, "we'd become too good to enjoy it anymore. You'd have liked him, he was born a peasant but he clawed his way up to become the king of Hannon's hold with thirty wild grandchildren."

Jayxom shook himself out of his reverie... "So what brings you here on Christmas eve?

"We've decided to go and see Draco's father and we wanted to wish Alec a merry Christmas, possibly ask him if he wanted to come along..."

Silverheart smiled at them warmly, "I'm glad to see you all getting along so well. He's up in the boys dorms, packing to go home for the holiday, though I'm sure he'd be glad to see you."

The friends gathered their things and followed the elf lord's directions. On the second level the found a twelve year old carrying a pile of presents easily taller than he was who directed them towards an open door down the hall. Entering they found Alec stretched out on his bed, fully dressed, his bags packed and ready to go. Upon hearing their entry the boy's eyes opened and he leapt from bed.

"You guys are alright! You had me worried when you wouldn't wake up!" He said punching Harry lightly on the shoulder. The two boys quickly outlined their adventures after the Alec had gated out with Belinda and asked what had happened after he'd left.

"I got her back here alright and Jayxom had one of the older boys port her back to Davens. Then when he, Dumbledore and I came back to look for you guys nobody was there. We split up and I found you guys unconscious where you fell."

Draco broke into his story at that point. "Alec, there was something else. Someone came to us after Harry was hurt, and healed him, stopped me from causing a fat mess too before I fainted. Did you see anything?"

"No," the boy replied, "Whoever it was, she must have left before I arrived."

Harry picked up a picture from his the boys bedside table. "Who's this then?" The Gryffindor boy held a picture of Alec and another boy at a water park, both laughing, effectively distracting everyone but Hermione who was giving the curly haired boy an odd look. "That's James," he said in a tender voice, "I'll be going to see him when I'm home too." He paused, seeing the look of comprehension on Harry's face and asked guardedly, "You don't have a problem with that do you?"

Harry smiled, "Of course not, just threw me a second, we were going to ask if you wanted to come see Draco's father with us but if you've got plans..."

"I do for Christmas but I could come by on New Years if that's alright."

"It'd be great, so we'll see then?"

"Definitely." They were interrupted as a heated bout of whispering broke out between Ron and Hermione.

"But Herm, I just don't get it why would Harry be thrown by somebody going to see one of his mates on Christmas, we do it all the time!"

"Really Ronald you are clueless!"

Quickly pushing everyone out of the room Harry called back "See you then!"

-----------------------

In the Gryffindor common room a lone-cloaked figure threw a handful of powder into the fire. "Master, I have news..."

-----------------------

Harry and Draco stood uncomfortably in front of a bedroom door at twelve Grimmauld place. They'd left Ron and Hermione downstairs in front of a fire, as they'd gone up the stairs they heard Ron's voice, "Wait, going to see his mate on Christmas... you don't mean he's a..." any other words the boy might have said were muffled under a barrage of pillows. Now at the door to his father's sick room, the blond boy seemed more frightened than he'd ever been. Harry grasped him by the shoulder, "I'm right here." The young Slytherin straightened his shoulders and knocked softly on the door.

Narcissa Malfoy opened the door a moment later though Draco was hard-put to recognize her. Gone was the manicured and coiffed ice queen he had come to know growing up. Now before him stood a woman in a simple dress, with her hair pulled back in a bun and more wrinkles on her face than should have been present on a woman ten years her senior. She paused, truly seeing him for the first time and took his hand with unshed tears in her eyes. He could see she wanted to take him in her arms as much as he did but years of etiquette demanded restraint.

She led them both into the room and to his father's bedside. He had changed since the boy had last seen him. Unable to eat on his own he had grown gaunt and wasted. His long platinum white hair had lost its lustre and his eyes were sunken. Draco staggered and would have fallen if Harry hadn't guided him to a chair. They sat for a long time just watching his father, each boy trapped in his own memories of the man.

Harry looked down and saw a man who had tricked Ginny Weasley into taking Tom Riddles diary in his second year, had gotten Hagrid thrown into Azkaban at the same time. In his fourth year he'd played a role in the Deatheater attack at the quiddich world cup and had been first of Voldemort's faithful followers to arrive after his resurrection. Harry remembered mostly, however, the attack at the department of mysteries and how he had helped in his godfathers demise. He felt the anger rising up, threatening to overwhelm him until he looked up into his friends stricken face.

The Blond boy was no longer pining for a stricken father, he was beginning to grieve his loss, and from the looks of the man it wouldn't be much longer. "When I was six he bought me my first real broom. I was so proud, though I could barely stay on it. All the time he was telling me what I was doing wrong, how to do it properly... I was his shadow for the first ten years of my life, and even after, when we were at Hogwarts, everything was to please him... I'd of just once liked him to tell me that he was proud of me or that he worried or even just that he cared." He looked up at the dark haired Gryffindor. "I envy you sometimes Potter, your father died when you were too young to be hurt by him, he died trying to save you. All my memories with my father are of disappointments."

"Do you realize he wasted his entire life following a half blood maniac with dreams of godhood because of his pureblood pride? God! I wish I could go back, make him see... I wish.... I wish he was awake, and we could start over..."

The Slytherin slumped down into a chair beside the bed, and buried his face in the covers, too weary at that moment even to keep his head up. Draco's breathing slowly started returning to normal and he felt a light touch on his shoulder. "Not now Harry."

"Draco." The voice was quiet and dry, almost a whisper.

Draco's muscles tensed up and he said again, "Harry?"

"My s..son." Slowly raising his head he realized he was looking at his father's own tear streaked face. "S...so.... Sorry."

"Lucius!" The near scream had come from across the room as Narcissa realized where the voice had come from. Mother and son crowded the bedside as their family was reunited. Molly ran up to see what the commotion was about and ran to call for Madame Pomfrey.

The house went into an uproar and everyone was running around with smiles... Except the boy who slipped past everyone and went into the darkened room that used to be his godfathers... he sat in the shadows and mourned that he was the only one doomed to be without a family.

------------------------

Ok kiddies, this is the first fan fiction I ever wrote. I've reposted it at the request of a few of my readers that remembered it. Currently it is on HOLD at chapter 15 due to some difficulties I had with the plot. The rest of the story, however is in my head and may one day finish it unless I get a lot of reviews demanding that I start working on it again sooner. J


End file.
